True Love
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Raven gets mad at Robin and leaves the Titans. Four years later they find her again and Robin convinces her to return. Now, happily married they have to go through the hardships of married life at the Tower.
1. Raven Leaves

Ok so I revamped this chapter a bit, added some things in and fixed the grammer and spelling mistakes...**

* * *

**

Raven's cloak billowed as she walked towards the Titans tower, fuming mad at the fact that someone had managed to trick her. Someone, Professor Chang actually, had managed to get her to go to an abandoned warehouse to pick up some rare ancient spell book. She was very mad at the fact that she wasted all that time to get something that was never there in the first place. The other Titans, who had followed her there just to make sure she was safe, were following her too engrossed in their own conversations.

"So you up for Mega Monkeys 5 when we get back?"

"Hey man, I'll kick you're butt like usual."

"No way dude. I'm gonna so take down your tin can butt."

"Are not."

"Am to."

"Are not."

"Am to."

She groaned as Cyborg and Beast Boy started arguing over who was going to win and who was going to lose. She could also hear everything that Robin and Starfire were saying to each other and that was something she really didn't want to hear.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yes."

"I saw on the moving box of colours this show. Two people were in love and they were kissing. But this kissing was much different from what you and I do. What's it called?"

"Oh umm well describe it to me."

"They had their lips against each others, but every time they opened their mouths it seems as though they had their tongues in each other's mouths as well."

"Frenching."

"Huh?"

"It's called French kissing. You usually put your tongue in the other persons mouth while you kiss them."

Raven shivered at the thought, and image, of Robin and Starfire French kissing each other. She stopped and turned her head, glaring daggers at Robin and Starfire.

"Excuse me, but unlike everyone else, I do not want to hear you talking about shoving your tongues down each others throat. Keep it down."

Robin looked at Raven oddly, while Starfire blushed a bit before looking off into space. Raven continued walking towards the Tower, not speaking to any of them. Secretly she harboured feelings for the Boy Wonder. She had felt them after he'd gone down and rescued her from Trigon. Only one thing stood in her way, and that was Starfire. She had figured Robin would ask Starfire out soon and he did, two hours after she got rid of Trigon! Raven had been crushed then…

_Flashback…_

"_Star, can I speak with you in private?" asked Robin._

"_Of course Friend Robin," she answered._

_Raven was walking down the hall when she saw, actually heard Starfire and Robin talking to each other._

"_Star, I was just wondering…if maybe you'd like to go out with me?"_

"_But don't we do the…'going out' all the time?"_

"_No, not like that. As boyfriend and girlfriend. Like a…date?"_

"_Oh," she screamed. "Yes, of course."_

_Robin smiled and hugged Starfire. Raven felt her heart shatter into many tiny pieces when she heard him say those words to Starfire. She quickly turned and fled to her room, crying, yes actually crying, her eyes out. She was furious at her feelings._

_End Flashback… _

From that day on she never showed any emotion even though she could. The other's had asked her about it and she had replied,

"I've been so used to showing little to no emotion my whole life. That's how it's going to stay."

No one questioned her from then on in. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the Boy Wonder saying,

"Raven, are you going to go into the Tower or just look at it?"

She glared at him and made him retreat behind Starfire, which Starfire didn't seem to appreciate. She didn't like the fact that Robin was going to allow her to be the first target should Raven attack, nor at the fact that Raven intimidated her boyfriend.

"Friend Raven, please can we go inside it is very cold out here?" asked Starfire.

Raven opened the doors and walked in, not looking at anyone. She went straight to the kitchen and grabbed herself a mug from one of the cupboards. She got her tea ready and headed back to her room, only to find Robin and Starfire kissing in the hallway. Starfire was up against the wall and Robin's hands were in very inappropriate places on Starfire. Raven's mug crashed, which jolted the two out of their current position. Raven had, had enough. For the last three weeks she'd done the same thing, walk into the hall see them kissing like that and then she'd break a mug. This was it.

"I'VE HAD IT!" she screamed.

She stormed to her room and using her powers cleaned everything up, packed everything up and then headed for the front doors. The other Titans were already in the living room.

"Raven, we need to talk," said Robin.

"No we don't," she hissed. "You need to learn where it is appropriate to touch your girlfriend, and where the right places are to do it in. You don't go doing that sort of stuff in the hallway were other people are bound to be walking past."

"You never go…"

"That's the only way I can go to my room."

"…"

"Like I said, I've had it. Here's my communicator back. I quit."

With that she turned and headed for the front doors. Now don't get him wrong Robin loved Starfire with all his heart, but he knew if she walked out it wouldn't hurt half as much as it was now seeing Raven leaving.

"Raven, no you can't," pleaded Beast Boy.

"Rae, please we need you, the team needs you," said Cyborg, quietly.

"Friend Raven, I am sorry to have offended you. Please if you will not go I promise not to do those things with Robin in the hallway anymore."

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. I should have done this along time ago."

"Raven…"

She stopped, turning to look at Robin.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't…don't leave us. We all need you."

She snorted at him and walked out of the doors. She walked out to the edge of Titans Island and then flew off.

"She actually left us," said Beast Boy, sounding very upset. "She actually left."

"Yeah, she did," said Cyborg. "Rae…"

Starfire floated to her room, upset and crying. Robin followed her, holding back his own tears to comfort Starfire.

"Star calm down, it'll be ok."

"No it won't. Raven was my only other girl friend and now she is gone."

"She'll come back. I'm sure she just needs a bit of time away from us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Raven wouldn't really leave us for good."

"Oh Robin."

She hugged him and he held her with his own hands.

"_Raven please come back to us. To……me." _

_4 years later…_

"Here's your large coffee, double, double."

"Thank you young lady."

"No problem ma'am."

Raven smiled to the lady and walked back to the counter. She was happy now. She worked as a sales person for the local coffee shop, in Jump City. She had no clue as to why she had stayed in the city, she just had. She had her own apartment, her own life, and new friends. She still kept up with the news on the Titans, which she was happy to hear they were still going on strong, just the four of them. She sighed as she looked at the clock and noticed her shift was over. She walked into the back and found her manager standing there.

"Raven, we need you to stay just a bit extra," she said. "Could you possibly stay?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks so much."

"No big."

Raven walked in, the newly refilled coffee pot in her hands and almost dropped it when she saw her next customers. The Titans!

"No…"

She quickly dove into the back and said,

"I can't serve them."

"Serve who?"

"The ones sitting at my table. You know the story, look who they are."

She looked out and saw them and smiled.

"Of course, I'll do it, don't worry. You just look after everything back here ok?"

"Sure."

Her manager smiled and walked out. Raven started organizing whatever needed to be organized and by the time her manager returned, all of her files, paperwork, data collections and her customer surveys were organized and neatly stacked. All the cups were arranged by size as well and the coffee beans were arranged so you used the older ones first.

"Wow Raven, you're not that bad. I think I could probably get you to run this place."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes. This is amazing work."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry they're to busy with their food and drinks now to bother. You can go home."

"But I…"

"Not with them around. I'll get someone else to do the extra shift. You go home."

"Thanks."

Raven went into the washroom and changed into her normal jeans and sleeveless top. She hung her clothes up and then walked towards the front door, which happened to be the only way out.

Beast Boy had become a lot more alert about his surroundings now that Raven had left. He could hear almost everything around him, within a certain distance. He was right now listening to his new girlfriend Starfire talk about the latest movie when a person caught his interest. She had waist length purple hair and pale skin. He looked at her and as she reached the door he instinctively said,

"Raven?"

"Raven?"

She stopped, her hand on the door handle as she heard her name being called. The other Titans had stopped talking and looked at her. She turned to look at them and then sighed.

"What?"

"It's…it's really you?"

"I'm in a rush, what do you want?"

"Friend Raven?" squealed Starfire, as she rushed over and hugged her.

Raven wasn't prepared for this, and seized up when she was hugged. When Starfire let go she found herself surrounded by the others.

"Listen, I have to go."

She turned to grab the door handle only for someone to shove themselves in front of her. She glared at the man wearing the mask in front of her.

"Robin."

"It's good to see you again Raven."

"Likewise." _A complete lie._ "Get out of my way."

"Were are you going in such a rush, that you can't talk to the people who you were friends with for so long and haven't spoken to for four years?"

"Home. Which if you haven't noticed, I find more important than talking to you."

With that she flung him out of her way with her powers and then walked out. He looked over at Star who was very taken aback.

"Why is she still mad at us?" she asked.

"I don't know dude," said Beast Boy. "Maybe she's like holding a grudge or something."

Cyborg said nothing. He'd take Raven's secret to the grave. He had read her diary, which had expressed her feelings for Robin. She had caught him and he had promised he'd keep it to himself.

"You are very quiet friend Cyborg."

"Just thinking."

"You know why she left don't you?" asked Robin.

"No. I'm not the mind reader, she was remember?"

"Doesn't matter. She trusted you with everything. You were like a big brother to her," said Robin.

"So…"

"Start talking," he ordered.

"No. I promised to keep it a secret. I'm going to keep that promise."

"Cyborg, tell me now, or I'll shut you down, and sell your parts to Brother Blood so he can use your…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Robin just chill."

"…Well"

"Raven didn't leave because she was angry, well partly she did but that's not the main reason. She left out of jealousy."

"Jealousy? What is this jealousy of which you speak?"

"It's when you feel angry at someone for having something you wanted," explained Cyborg.

"Oh."

"Raven was jealous of Starfire because…because…because she had you Robin. Raven loved you, and Starfire had you. She left because she was jealous of Starfire and mad at you."

Robin was shocked. He quickly recovered and ran out of the shop. He took off in the direction that Raven had gone. He ran for hours it seemed but really it was only two minutes before he found her walking towards an apartment building.

"RAVEN!"

She whirled around to see Robin running towards her. She looked at him oddly before he reached her. He grabbed her and pushed his lips to hers. She of course dropped everything she was carrying, which was her cell phone, her wallet, and her coat. When he pulled away she looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Raven, when ever I was with Star I was always so happy, but part of me kept saying that what I was doing was wrong. I wasn't doing it with the right person."

"Your point?"

"The person it was supposed to be was you. I know it was you. When you left I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on."

"I'm touched," she said sarcastically. "But I don't care. Your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it if…"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"What!"

"We broke up, two days after you left."

"Why?"

"Something about not fitting in with each other. She wanted to be with Beast Boy, just didn't want to say it to my face. Beast Boy had already told me about it."

"…I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For making you break up."

"You didn't cause that. What you did cause was for us to become less friendly with each other. None of us wants to get to close to each other encase they decide to up and leave, and when I say us I mean the guys getting attached to Starfire."

"Robin I don't…"

He cut her off by kissing her again, this time she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Finally letting her down he smirked at her.

"Come back please?"

"Fine."

_2 months later…_

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both Titans looked up to see Raven looming over them, her eyes blazing.

"Why can't you EVER agree on ANYTHING to eat for BREAKFAST?"

"Well…Rae…sorry…we….he….then I…"

"I don't care just make both."

Robin smirked as his girlfriend chewed both Titans out. She walked back over to him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're very good at giving them that glare you know?"

"Yes I do," she replied. "It's a talent I seem to possess."

He kissed her forehead and walked towards the kitchen. True he was 21 years of age now, and she was 20 but he loved her. He knew she loved him. He walked out of the living room and into the hallways then finally to his room. He opened the top drawer to his dresser and pulled out the little black box he had at the top. He opened it and looked at the 24 karat gold ring with twenty diamonds. He smirked and walked out into the living room again. Raven was reading one of her books while Cyborg was cooking the meal. Beast Boy was playing his Gamestation and Starfire was watching him, hanging onto his arm. Robin walked over to Raven and cleared his throat. Raven looked up and stared at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just fine," he replied. "Put the book down for a sec, please."

She placed it down and looked at him. By this time Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg were all looking at him. He knelt down on one knee in front of Raven and she almost burst out in tears of happiness and embarrassment.

"Raven, we've known each other for a long time, almost eight years now. We've had a lot of trouble and barriers in our path, but we've gone through them all together. Raven, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of, my life with you. Raven will you marry me?"

"Robin…" she choked out. "Of course… I don't know what…YES!"

He smiled and she jumped into his arms, finally feeling herself complete. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all crowded around them.

"Well forget this breakfast, let's go celebrate."

"Ok, you guys go, I'll catch up in a sec."

"You ok…honey."

"Yes…don't call me that again."

They all left and Raven turned around, looking out the window.

"Mom, if you can hear me I just want to say sorry. I never actually said this but I loved you. I'm sure you can see me now, I hope you're happy where ever you are."

With that Raven turned and walked out to join the others, while in the sky, even though the sun was out, a star shone brighter then ever.

* * *

Ok so yeah you've all read this chapter already so yeah, update if you wish...I'd appreciate it though if you did. 


	2. Wedding Day

_Ok so here is a follow up to the story True Love. I decided to make it more than a one shot. Anyways, so Robin just asked Raven to marry him and she accepted. So here is the wedding scene._

* * *

Raven paced nervously around her dressing room at the church Bruce had picked out for them. She was in a white dress, with decorative roses all along the sides of it, and at the bottom some elegant frill. She was wearing her long, violet hair in a bun and her face actually had make up on it. Starfire was sitting in their with her, trying to calm her down. Starfire was the maid of honor and was trying, but failing very badly, to calm Raven down from the anxiety attack she was now having.

"What if he just runs off?"

"He won't friend Raven."

"But he could… I mean he could if he wanted to."

"He wouldn't do the though friend Raven."

"What if he says no at the alter in front of all those people?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"What if he embarrasses me in front of all those people out there and says he can't marry me?"

"He won't do that to you friend Raven."

"But what if…"

"RAVEN!"

She jumped and looked at Starfire who was glaring blazes at her.

"Star?"

"Robin won't do that to you, stop being so nervous and asking so many questions. Stop assuming Robin will do anything like that and just go out there."

"…"

"Now Raven."

She looked at her in awe and in shock.

"But…"

"Raven, you've known friend Robin for many years now. You know his past, his history, his likes and dislikes, his passion, his hated enemies, his skills, his weakness. You know every aspect of him from top to bottom, just like he knows you. So why would he do that to you?"

"…I guess I was acting a bit paranoid?"

"Not a bit, a lot."

"Thanks Star."

* * *

Robin paced around his room, not as nervous as Raven, but nervous enough. Cyborg was in their with him as his best man. Cyborg sighed as Robin continuously paced back and fourth.

"They're gonna want they're rug still when you leave," he said to Robin.

"What?"

"You're gonna wear a hole into it if you keep pacing around in the same spot. Just sit already."

"I'm just so nervous."

"Well Rae probably is to."

"I can't stop thinking of the worst that could happen."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no, in front of all those people."

""Robin, you've known Raven for many years now. You know her past, her history, her likes and dislikes, her passion, her hated enemies, her skills, her weakness. You know every aspect of her from top to bottom, just like she knows you. So why would she do that to you?"

"I guess I'm just really nervous."

"Well let's go. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Robin grinned; finally his big day had come.

* * *

People all stood up as the music started. Robin was already at the front of the alter and waiting on his wife to arrive. He heard the music start and saw the little girl who had volunteered to be their flower girl, start walking along and throwing the flower petals up into the air behind her. The bride's maids came next, followed with the maid of honor, and then he saw her. His heart stopped. She was gorgeous. He smiled as she walked along the red carpet, leading straight to him. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She was nervous, he could see it in her eyes. She reached him finally and stood there.

"You ready?" he whispered to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

He held out his arm and she took it, and together they walked up to the alter.

* * *

"We are joined here today to join together these to in holy matrimony. If there is any person who objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence ensued this statement. Everyone sat there smiling at the couple standing at the front. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the front with Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos. The minister nodded and continued.

"Do you Robin, take this woman Raven, to be your lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Raven, take this man Robin, to be your lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Robin, you may now say your vows."

Robin nodded and looked at Raven.

"Raven, I'll love you until the day I die. I'm not going to promise an easy life…no one is perfect. Our life will be filled with barriers, and blockades, but together we'll get through them. I'm going to promise you I'll give you everything I have. I'll be everything I can be. I'm going to promise you a life of happiness."

"Raven you may now say your vows."

Raven smiled at Robin, nervous but determined.

"Robin, I know everyone thinks I'm moody, creepy, and gothic. I can't disagree with them, but I can't agree with them. You know me better than anyone else and understand why I was so moody all the time. I promise you I will give you a life that you will never forget. A life filled with happiness, with hope, joy and love. I will try my hardest to be there by your side whenever I can. All the barriers that get in our way will not stop us from loving each other."

"Now that the vows are done, Robin, you may now kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil and kissed her.

* * *

"_Everyone must be here!" _thought Raven as she smiled at the at least hundredth guest today.

She saw Bruce Wayne, Robins adoptive father and mentor, talking with Starfire and Cyborg. She saw the Justice League, a woman she didn't know, but assumed to be Catwoman, from the tight leather and the cat eared mask she had on. She saw a pile of others she assumed where the public from Jump City. She saw the mayor and some other people with him. She sighed in relief when the guests finally left her alone. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and looked up into her husbands smiling face.

"Hello honey," he said in her ear.

"Don't call me that," she whispered back, giving him a quick kiss.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We have to wait for a while until the guests start leaving. Then we'll head off on our Honeymoon," she said, smiling. "I just hope it doesn't get cut short."

"Why would it get cut short?" he asked. "The Titans East are staying at the Tower until we get back. So they lose two members and gain five more."

They walked out to join the party, hand in hand. Raven couldn't wait to leave.

"So now that your married Raven," said Beast Boy, "you thinking about…well you know."

"Beast Boy!" she said, looking at him with a death glare. "You don't ask those type of questions."

"Meh, I just wanna know. This way I can prepare for little ones in the Tower," he said. "I'd have to keep everything off the floor that would harm them, clean everything all the time."

"You mean Cyborg would have to?" she asked. "You don't clean anything."

"Yeah…" said Beast Boy blushing.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, she turned her head to look at him and said,

"Robin wants three. I don't care how many we have."

Beast Boy looked at her in shock. They actually talked about how many kids they wanted! He ran over to the other Titans and quickly told them

"They want kids!" said Speedy.

"Oh joyous isn't it. Little Raven's and Robins."

"It'll be their downfall," said Speedy. "They should think about quitting the Titans before having kids."

"Why?" asked Bumblebee, giving Speedy a glare meaning if he didn't answer the question he'd be in for a soar awakening, but answering the question would be a very bad thing as well.

"They'd be Robin's weakness. Raven, maybe not so much, but Robin would fall hard if those kids were put in any danger," answered Speedy. "If they quit the Titans then they'd be safe from harm."

The Titans thought about this. True if a criminal stole the kids Robin would do anything to get them back, safe and sound. If they no longer were on the team, Robin wouldn't have to hide his eyes anymore, and Raven could dress normally.

"Robin and Raven know what they are doing," said Cyborg. "I'm sure they have a plan thought out. Honestly it's Raven and Robin we're talking about here."

"Still…Slade is smart. If he kidnaps Robin's kids, well Robin will never forgive himself. He'll put all the blame on himself," said Speedy.

The Titans looked over at the happy couple, who were smiling at each other, eating some of the food and talking to Bruce.

"I hope they think about it first," said Beast Boy. "Before they jump to fast."

* * *

"Finally," said Raven, flopping down on the bed in the hotel room. "I can't believe it took four hours to fly over here."

"The delay in Puerto Rico didn't help," he said, putting the luggage down. "But at least we're here. A whole three weeks without anyone to disturb us."

She smiled at him and then started unpacking. She had changed already into her normal clothing. People looked at the two of them oddly. Robin was in his usual costume, so was Raven. A boy wearing tights and a mask, and a girl covering everything on her body under a very large cloak, was very suspicious. The people at customs had checked her over, and then had another guy come and feel her up and down for anything she might have been hiding. He got from her feet to her knees before he was flung across the floor by her power.

_Flashback…_

"_Sorry Miss, but we have to check to make sure you aren't concealing anything."_

"_Why would I bring, let alone own anything illegal?"_

"_Sorry, rules are rules. No exceptions."_

"_You didn't do it to him?"_

"_He Robin, the Boy Wonder. Why would he bring anything Illegal?"_

"_He happens to be my husband."_

"_Whatever girl, now just don't move."_

_He started at her feet and ran a finger up her leg to her knee. She could feel he was doing this on purpose. He just wanted to touch her. Her powers grabbed the man and threw him into the opposing wall. People started staring. She walked up to the man, her eyes now a bright red._

"_If you ever touch me again, or any woman for that matter, I will make sure your worst fears are brought to life and haunt every living second of your life."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Raven."_

"_Oh…oh the…a Titan…I'm sorry I…I didn't…"_

"_Don't even say you didn't know," snarled Robin. "You touched my wife in ways you shouldn't. Be happy it was her who hurt you and not me."_

_The police took him away when they arrived, after hearing thirty-five witnesses tell them the same story. He was touching her in ways he shouldn't have, she hit him off of her._

"_Are you ok?" asked Robin, holding her in his arms._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go. I want to get to Jamaica as fast as possible."_

_End Flashback…_

She shivered at the memory. She really had hated the way he'd touched her, but with Robin here she felt safe. She smiled at him and then walked to the washroom. She got herself cleaned up and then took off her cloak. She walked back into the room and got into bed, tired and exhausted. Robin got in after her and then kissed her. They still had one last thing to do before their marriage was official, and she was ready to complete this last part. Robin clapped his hands and the lights went out. Then turning to his wife he pulled the covers over them.

* * *

_Ok so there is the next part to the story. I will continue on with this story…hopefully my action scenes will be all right. Anyways R&R and I'll update as soon as possible._


	3. Honeymoon chaos or Baby boom

_Ok new chapter is up. So quick run through… Robin is in love with Star but Raven is in love with Robin. Raven leaves and Robin finally realizes he loves Raven. Four years pass and finally they run into Raven in a coffee shop. Robin tells her how he feels, convinces her to come back and then asks her to marry him. They are now in Jamaica for their honeymoon for 3 weeks…

* * *

_

To my Reviewers… (I'll include everyone who reviewed from the first and second chapter.)

**Chapter One reviews**

MutilatedBliss: I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Kagetori: thank you glad you like it.

Teen Tyrant: in my story that's how it happens…sorry but I figured Star and Robin would realize they don't work as good as they thought and so she goes with BB. I'm glad you like it though and you didn't flame me so thanks.

Tecna: ahh Tecna good to hear from you again…you've only reviewed everything I've done…I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks for your wonderful Reviews.

Joe-Ashaman: thanks for your review. Yeah I hadn't thought about that until after I wrote it and put it up on the site. Oh well it worked out in the end…Thanks again for your review.

2HOTT4U: nice name lol I love it. Anyways thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy the other chapters.

**Chapter 2 reviews**

Queen Rae: thanks for your review. No, what he said in the chapter is not going to happen. Robin would never quit the Titans and Raven's only friends are the Titans…glad you like the story.

Joe-Ashaman: cool, glad you enjoyed the chapter. As for your question, well not long…for one at least.

Tecna: haha lol wow thanks for your review. I'll let Slade know that in the chapter…lol. Thanks again for your reviews.

A raven's last song: thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

Ravenslair: I'm glad you enjoyed them. I'll update as much as I can…hopefully their good though.

**I dedicate this story to Tecna, she's been my most faithful reviewer through all of my stories. I hope you enjoy it.**

And now for the next chapter…

* * *

Raven stood on the balcony of their hotel suite, looking out at the tropical Island before her. This was their last day here in Jamaica, and she wanted to get the most out of it. She looked in the room as she heard her husband turn over with a bit of a groan. It was still early; actually it was only 4:30am in the morning. She smiled and walked back into her room. She went into the washroom and started the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned. She had always remembered, when with the Titans, that her hair was short and violet. Now it was almost waist length and still violet. Her eyes were a lot brighter than she remembered them, and her gem had sort of dulled out a bit. She shrugged and went back to her shower. She got in and started humming softly to herself. She didn't hear her husband come into the washroom, nor did she notice when he pulled a little bit of the shower curtain back to see her.

"Rae," he whispered.

She turned her head and smiled at him, not at all scared that he was there.

"Yes Robin?"

"…"

"I know what you want."

"Umm well…"

"Get in."

* * *

Raven gasped at the sight that was in front of her. People were gathered around a statue that had been built during the night. Everyone was sort of panicking. It looked like a man, but no one could tell who it was. Robin and Raven, being curious as they were walked over to the statue. Robin looked at it a growled.

"Slade."

Raven nodded.

"It seems he thinks very highly of himself to put a statue of himself in the middle of Jamaica."

"Aww how sentimental," said Slade.

Everyone, including the people looked up. Slade stood on top of the statue his one eyes looking at them amused. Robin was sure if he had no mask on he would see the psychopath's twisted face in an evil smile.

"Slade," hissed Robin again. "Get down and fight."

"Now, now Robin," said Slade as he jumped down and stood in front of him. "You don't want to fight on your…honeymoon, do you?"

Whispers started through the crowd.

"Robin?"

"The Boy Wonder?"

"Batman's assistant?"

"He's married…it's with Starfire right?"

"The Titans leader?"

"It seems your fame proceeds you," said Slade. "Why not tell them…they deserve to know who you've gotten…"

"NO they don't," said Robin. "What I do on my spare time, what I do in my life is my business. They don't need to know everything about me. They aren't crazy stalkers like you."

"Me…a stalker? No…I don't stalk Robin, I hunt. I've found my prey…and I will get it."

Robin pulled out a bo-staff and charged at Slade, but suddenly was stopped. People gasped as the black aura surrounded Robin.

"It wasn't Star you got married to?" asked Slade, now clearly shocked. "I thought you loved her?"

"You thought wrong," hissed a dangerous voice, filled with icy evil.

He turned slowly to come face to face with Raven. She was a menacing sight to behold at the moment. Her eyes were blood red, her hair was flowing around her crackling with black lightning, her cloak was large enough to swallow him, and her face, her face just scared him at the moment, so full of rage, anger…evil.

"YOU COME HERE THINKING YOU CAN RUIN MY HONEYMOON AND NOT PAY THE CONSEQUENCES?" she screamed. "GUESS AGAIN."

She shot him with her powers and then grabbed him with her Raven's foot. She threw him up into the air and blasted him again. Slade hit the ground and got up again, holding his side.

"You're gonna pay for the you stupid B…"

SMACK

Robin's foot made contact to Slade's face, sending him into another building. He got up again and stared at the couple.

"I will make you pay for this," he hissed as he threw four disk things at them. Robin dodged them easily while Raven fazed into the ground and then reappeared behind Slade.

"Boo," she hissed as she hit him again with her power, right into Robin's foot.

Slade screamed in agony but got up again.

"I'm not giving up until I kill one of you…or Robin joins me…permanently."

"Not gonna happen," said Robin.

"I won't let you do that," said Raven.

Robin lunged at Slade while Raven floated up, and then went into her meditating position.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, maldiciones de maldiciones, deletrea de deletrea. Selle este mal dentro de estas paredes," she chanted holding out the same book Malchior was trapped in.

Slade looked up only to be hit by Robin then grabbed by a large white hand. It pulled him towards the book raven was holding and she was smiling wickedly at him.

"Good bye Slade. We won't be seeing you again."

"What…what are you…doing?"

"You're going to be reading for a long time. Oh and say hello to Malchior for me, won't you?"

"Noooooo."

Slade was lifted off the ground and was then dragged to the book. He grabbed the edges and hung on, refusing to be pulled into its pages.

"Let me go," he screamed at the hand now pulling him in.

He looked up and was punched in the face by Robin. He let go of the edges.

"I'll come back one day," he threatened. "I will make you my apprentice Robin."

With a bright flash of light and a loud banging noise, the book closed and then, silence. Raven looked at the book and smiled.

"He'll be in there until someone lets him out," she said. "He won't be bugging you anymore."

Robin smiled, still panting slightly from the fight, and then hugged Raven.

"Are you ok Rae?"

"Yes I'm fine. You."

"Never better."

"Good."

* * *

"SLADE'S WHAT?" freaked Beast Boy when he heard the news.

"You've got Slade in the same book as Malchior?" asked Cyborg. "Won't they find a way out?"

"That's the thing, there is no way out anymore. The book is destroyed, and in another place," explained Raven.

"Oh joyous now Robin can get the sleep of peace and happiness," said a joyful Starfire.

Everyone was happy that the couple was ok. Cyborg walked off to the kitchen and started making his famous pancakes. BB and Star were huddled on the couch watching the TV, Raven was reading one of her books and Robin was just looking at it all. He smiled and walked out of the living room, heading to the training room of the Tower. He opened the door and walked in. He felt weird now. He wouldn't have to fight Slade anymore, never again would he have to hear that psycho's voice, never again would he have to worry about him causing trouble, never again would he have to worry about his friends safety from him, never again would he have to worry that he'd go after Raven. He sighed and started his training.

Raven was reading, like usual, on the couch in the living room. She wasn't really reading, just using the book as an excuse to listen. She was listening to everyone around her. Beast Boy and Starfire were eagerly talking about the latest movies and such; Cyborg was humming to himself as he made his famous pancakes, and Robin…

"_Where's Robin?"_ she thought.

She got up and looked around, noticing he had left. She walked out of the living room and headed to the first place she knew he always went. The Training Room. She slid the door open just a crack to see Robin working out. He was sweating like mad, but he seemed to be comfortable with what he was doing. He had no shirt on and was practically gliding from one move to the next with such speed and grace it astounded her. She smiled when he started punching the punching bag and decided it was time he stopped. She'd been standing there for about an hour and a half just watching in fascination. She opened the rest of the door and found her self-standing face to face with her husband.

"Nice to see you," she said, looking at him.

"Enjoyed the show did you?" he asked, cockily like usual.

"Meh could've been better," she said, joking around with him.

He smiled at her and gave he a hug, which, when he pulled away, left a huge stain from his sweat all over her front.

"ROBIN!" she raged as she chased his now running form.

* * *

_Deep within a hellish place…_

The book shuddered, then moved, and then with a bright flash of light it opened up and a large form started to emerge. When the light died down a man stood there. He took the book and with his razor sharp weapon, sliced the book in two. Then he turned and started walking towards the surface again. Under his orange mask he smiled.

"I will make you my apprentice Robin," he said. "And when I do, your first task will be to kill Raven."

He laughed as he continued walking, his mind racing with plots and ideas to lure Robin into being his apprentice.

* * *

_Three moths later…_

Raven woke up, and groaned. Something wasn't right…something just felt…sick! She got up as fast as she could and raced to her bathroom, in the process knocking over Robin who had been asleep beside her.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said groggily as he pulled himself to his feet.

He saw Raven's retreating figure go into the washroom then heard the retching noise of someone allowing the contents of their stomach come out. He raced over to the washroom and quickly knelt beside her, rubbing her back softly.

"Raven," he said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Just…fine…never…better…just…perfect…" she panted. "Do…I…look…ok?"

Robin smiled at her and continued to rub her back. Finally Raven moved away from the toilet and placed her head on Robin's chest.

"I'm sorry for waking you so…harshly," she muttered.

"It's ok," he said holding her. "I'd rather be awake and making sure your ok, then be asleep and find out you're not."

She smiled and hugged him again. He got up and helped her to her feet, then headed to their room to change. Raven didn't like this; this had been the fourth time this week she'd been awoken by this. She looked at Robin and said,

"You think we could go to the doctor?"

"Why not use the Titans medical ward?"

"I forgot about that, can we go now then? I'm not liking this."

"Ok, just a sec."

He grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on, then walked out with Raven. They walked up to the medical lab and Raven went to the x-ray machine. Robin had called in Cyborg so Cyborg figured maybe an ultra sound might help.

"She could have something wrong internally," he said. "Better safe than sorry."

Robin left, after Cyborg ordered him to and then Star entered. Cyborg walked out and waited out side.

"Why can't I be in there with her?" asked Robin.

"Because, she's gonna be naked," answered Cyborg.

"We're married!" he said. "It's not like I haven't seen her already."

"Eww man," said Cyborg. "I didn't need to know that."

* * *

Star looked at the screens and moved the camera thing around Ravens stomach, trying to detect any sicknesses within her. Raven had her eyes closed, silently meditating trying to keep herself cool. Starfire continued to look around and suddenly the camera thing slipped a bit and went just a little to close to Raven. She opened her eyes and glared at Star.

"Watch were you put that thing," she said.

Star just looked at the screen in a trance. Raven looked at her oddly.

"Umm Star," she said. "I'd like to get clothes on again soon. Could you continue checking?"

Star quickly clicked something on the screen and a printout came out of the printer. Star turned everything off and then looked at Raven.

"I'll be back friend," she said as she walked out.

Raven looked at her, but shrugged and got herself dressed.

* * *

"Friend Cyborg, please come here," called Star urgently from the hallway. Cyborg came running to her, closely followed by Beast Boy and Robin.

"Friend Robin, please leave," she said. "I'd like to tell you and Raven at the same time."

He looked at her oddly then walked into the med room so eh could wait with Raven. Star sighed and then took out the photograph she'd printed out. She held it out for the others to see. Cyborg looked at it, trying to figure out what they were looking at, Beast Boy looked at it and said,

"It's a bunch of swirls and other things. What's so important about that?"

Star looked at it and then flipped it the other way around. Beast Boy was still confused, but Cyborg took one look and knew what was wrong with Raven.

"Oh my…" he said.

"What? I don't get it," said Beast Boy. "If Star gets it I should to."

"Friend, don't you see the little human figure?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy continued to look at the picture and slowly he saw a head, then a body with small little arms, and small feet. He gasped at it and smiled then.

"I knew they were going to do that," eh said. "Raven told me they would."

"This is a joyous day," said Starfire happily. "Finally a little Robin or Raven will be running around."

Cyborg smiled and said,

"Here I'll break the news to them. Raven's like my little sister and Robin…well I don't treat him as my little brother but we're good friends."

Starfire nodded and handed him the paper.

* * *

"Robin what could be wrong with me?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know," he said, holding her. "But what ever it is we'll get through it together."

Cyborg walked in and smiled at them. He sat down at the desk in their and soon Robin and Raven followed his example.

"So Cyborg," said Robin looking at him. "What is wrong with my wife?"

"Well, It's nothing that will kill her," he said smiling. "It's something that will hurt in about six months but after that it won't hurt as much."

"What is it?" asked Robin, now getting angry at the hidden message that Cyborg was using.

He looked at Raven, how looked as though the hidden message had actually meant something.

"I'm not…I…can't be…it's...to…to soon," she said.

Robin looked at her and frowned.

"Raven what is it?" he asked.

"Six months…not going to kill just hurt…"

"… Raven please just…Oh."

He looked at Cyborg with a very happy yet sad face.

"Am I…are we…is Raven pregnant?"

Cyborg nodded his head at him. Robin looked at Raven who looked like she'd been given her birthday, (the good ones not the one with Trigon) early and was actually getting presents. Robin smiled, he couldn't help it.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"I'm going to be a…mom?"

"Congratulations you two," said Cyborg looking at the photo. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Raven looked up and but Robin grabbed the paper. He tore it down the middle then shredded it in the shredder. Raven looked at him in shock.

"Robin don't you…"

"No," he said simply. "I want to be surprised."

"But what do we buy?" she asked. "If we don't know what it's going to be, what do we buy for?"

he held her in his arms and said,

"We buy what we know we'll need. When the baby arrives we'll buy the clothes a decorations that suit him or her."

Raven smiled. She was mad at the fact that she didn't know but she was happy that she was pregnant. She smiled at Robin and said,

"Well it looks like our lives are going to change. Can we handle this?"

Robin looked at her and whispered,

"Together yes, we can do this. Raven we've started our own family. Now all we have to do is believe in each other and we'll get through it."

She smiled, that's all she could do, smile.

* * *

_And there you go, a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I will be writing the next one very soon but for now, I've got to get back to schoolwork…shh don't tell anyone._


	4. Slade's Attack or Death of a Bird

_Ok first to my reviewers…_

Tecna: I'm so sorry to hear about your arm. I hope you get better soon. Thanks for your review to. Get well and don't push yourself to hard.

brokensoul10917: thank you very much. I see you went on a reviewing happy spree by reviewing all my past stories as well. Thank you very much for all your kind reviews they really make me happy.

Queen Rae: thank you very much for your review. I'm very grateful for them and happy to write more, when I get great reviews like yours. So thank you.

joe-ashaman: lol thank you for your review. Slade had to build that statue all night so he was sort of tired, and yeah it was Raven he had to fight not Star…anyways I ramble. Thanks for the reviews.

Deth Haunts: thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Thanks for the comment to, I liked that chapter best as well, but I think this one is better…

And now onto the story…

* * *

Raven looked at it with distaste and horror. No way was she going to buy that horrid pink baby cradle for her child, even if it was a girl. She shook her head no at the store attendant and then looked at Robin. 

"Robin…" she whined which was so not like her. "Why can't we just find out what it is, this way it's easier to buy for?"

"Because," he said, smiling at her. "I want to be surprised."

Starfire came over with an assortment of blankets and such, some were horrid and others were not bad. Raven went through them with Starfire while Cyborg and Robin picked out the baby cradle, the paint for the baby's room, and the toys. Beast Boy helped by finding things such as child proof locks, a gate to keep the child safe from falling down the stairs, a playpen and a highchair. Raven glanced up at the cradle Robin and Cyborg had picked out and smiled.

"That's much better," she said.

It was a nice almost white wood, very, very, very light tan color, very spacious and it had adjustable bars so you could raise or lower the bars at will. She smiled at Robin and hugged him. Robin sighed, the last three months had been very hectic.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked as she spewed her breakfast into the toilet again._

"_No," she said. "It's everywhere."_

_He walked up to her and kneeled down beside her and started rubbing her back. She sighed as her stomach settled. She started cleaning up the mess when Robin stopped her._

"_Raven, I'll do," he said. "You go take a seat and rest."_

"_Why," she snapped. "You think I'm not capable of cleaning my own bathroom?"_

"_No," he said, looking at her in shock. "I'm just…"_

"_I don't care," she snapped again. "I'll clean this up myself. Get out."_

_With that she shoved him out the door and into the hallway. He looked at her shocked._

"_Where did that come from?" he thought._

_He walked to the living room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, and Starfire was cooking. Cyborg looked up to see a very miserable Robin walking towards the couch._

"_Hey Robin," he said, pausing the game. "What's wrong."_

"_Raven," he said. "She's got morning sickness again today. I went to help her clean up and she got mad at me for it."_

_Cyborg looked at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Raven. She ran up to Robin and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. _

_He looked at her, while holding her in his arms._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_For snapping like that," she said. "I just don't know what came over me. You were only looking out for mine and the baby's well being."_

_He smiled and said,_

"_It's ok Raven."_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

She'd had a few more episodes like that, the worst being she'd thrown him out of their room for three days because he'd told her to sit down and not cook for him, he'd do it himself. She apologized again after that, crying. Robin was kind of getting fed up with this so he had looked it up in his library. He'd found that during pregnancy, some women have the tendency to go through random mood swings, which throws everything off balance for them. So she could be all happy and cheerful one minute and the next she could be your worst nightmare. He had sighed in relief knowing it wasn't him being and idiot. He glanced over at Raven who was currently sitting at the window seat of the Teen Titan's car, gazing out at the scenery that passed her. He wrapped his arms around her as he to looked out the window. 

"Something bugging you?"

"No, just looking."

"At what?"

"Everything. The trees, the people, the houses, the other cars."

"You're sure your ok?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Robin, I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"How much my life is going to change. About how my life has changed it's course so drastically."

He hugged her tighter to him as he smiled at her.

"You're…happy?"

"Very, happier than I've ever been."

He kissed her forehead, and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest as they both looked out at the world zooming by the window.

* * *

"I'm so…nervous." 

"Why?"

"Are they going to leave? Would they leave us?"

"Nah, they wouldn't. We'll just have to take extra precautions."

"Raven left didn't she? What's to stop her from doing it again?"

"BB, stop worrying, they won't go without telling us. Robin wouldn't leave us without finding suitable replacements first."

"I don't want replacements…I want things to be like this…forever."

The older Teen looked at him. BB was like his younger brother, even though BB was nineteen and an adult, he still had that childhood innocence about him.

"BB, things change. You'll have to learn that. They wouldn't leave us without telling us or having a way to communicate to us."

He nodded, not fully convinced. Things were changing to fast for him. He acted all happy for Robin and Raven, but secretly he was scared. He knew they would soon find somewhere else to live and find somewhere to keep their children safe. He got up and walked off to his room. Passing Robin as he went. Robin looked at him but couldn't ask him anything cause BB had already shut the door to his room. Robin looked at Cyborg.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's…scared."

"Why? From what?"

"You and Raven. He's grown so attached to everyone, now you're leaping forward on him and he's losing that connection. He's afraid you'll leave him and eventually he'll have no one to turn to. He may be older, and a boy but we're everything he's got."

"Why would he think Raven and I would leave?"

"I don't know? He's been thinking about it for a long time now. I can hear him a night talking in fear of having to say goodbye to you guys."

Raven had walked in at that moment and heard everything. She looked up and said,

"Who thinks that?"

"Beast Boy."

She turned swiftly and walked out, towards BB's room. Robin went to stop her but Cyborg held him back.

"She'll be ok."

Robin looked at her as she entered Beast Boy's room.

"Yes Raven?" he asked, in his usual cheery voice.

"I'm here to talk," she said. "I know about your…fears about Robin and myself."

His face fell when she said that.

"Oh."

"BB, where did you ever get the impression that Robin and I were going to leave?"

"It's not safe. What Speedy had said at your wedding reception has been echoing in my head ever since."

"What did Speedy say?"

"He said, "They should think about quitting the Titans before having kids." We asked him and why and he said, "They'd be Robin's weakness. Raven, maybe not so much, but Robin would fall hard if those kids were put in any danger, if they quit the Titans then they'd be safe from harm."

Raven looked at him, giving him a smile.

"Robin and I know what we're doing," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you guys to leave…I don't want...I just want everything to go back to the way they were before."

She hugged him a little bit, comforting him. He may have been old enough to not cry but he was scared of losing the only family he had left.

"Shhh, BB it's ok," she said.

They were both unaware of Robin and Cyborg watching. Both smiling, not wickedly but like they were witnessing a very touching scene.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "If I do happen to leave with Robin, you don't think I'd keep in touch or find somewhere for all of you to live? You're in the same position I'm in. No family, no friends, no money, nothing. The only people you have are the Titans and you're afraid of us splitting."

He nodded, sniffling a bit. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until finally BB got up. He smiled at Raven and said,

"I must look like an idiot?"

"No," she said, touching his shoulder. "You were scared. It's natural. If anything this has made you into a bigger man than before. To allow yourself to cry is one of the things that defines who you are. Just cause you're a guy doesn't mean you can't show your emotions. I couldn't because of other reasons but you have free will over yours."

"Thank Rae."

"No problem."

"…why would you talk to me though. I got the impression you never exactly liked me to much."

"That's not true," she said. "I've always liked you."

"Why would you be the one to comfort me though? I thought you didn't do mushy stuff?"

"That's what family does," she said. "They look out for each other. Comfort each other when one of them is feeling low."

She smiled and walked out. BB's heart was racing, he felt so much better now. He soon followed Raven out, smiling. Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the table playing cards while Raven read a book. Star was in the kitchen making something new like usual, though this time he had to admit it smelled good. Robin looked up and gave BB a wave signaling him to come here. He walked over and sat down.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to assume Raven talked to you already?"

"Yes, how do you know about that to?"

"Cy told me. I saw you and Raven together as well."

"Oh…ummm…umm, then you…you saw me…"

"Yes I saw you crying."

He hung his head in shame. He was never going to hear the end of this. Robin put a hand on BB's shoulder.

"Don't worry, anything that has happened in the Tower doesn't leave the Tower. Like Raven said, crying doesn't make you weak. It only helps you grow. Don't be ashamed of it. I'll admit to crying regularly. I may have been the leader but some nights, I felt like I'd be ripped apart. I couldn't handle the stress, the hurt, pain and everything else going on. I usually cried at the fact of losing my parents the way I did. I don't cry anymore, Raven helped me through that."

"Yah man," said Cyborg. "I cried for a while after I found out I was never going to be a full human again. I cried until my eyes hurt. So don't be ashamed of it."

Beast Boy was in shock now. Robin, the leader, was admitting right to his face about crying at night, same with Cyborg. He smiled and said,

"Thanks."

They gave him a reassuring smile back and then handed him a pile of card as well. He joined the game and soon they were laughing at each other, whoever the loser was. Raven glanced up from her book and smiled.

One big happy family.

* * *

He had his costume on. His weapons sharpened and ready. His alarms, his army and his servants were already out. Slade smiled at his reflection in the mirror. 

"It is time," he said. "Robin you will be mine."

* * *

He walked out of his hide out and headed outside. He laughed as his army started their attack. 

The Titans were just about to eat dinner when the alarms went off. Robin glared daggers at the screen.

"_Why, after almost seven months of nothing, does the god damn alarm have to go off?" _he thought.

Cyborg ran his usual analysis and found out where the attack was coming from and who it was.

"Umm Robin, didn't you say Raven got rid of Slade?"

"Yes, she pulled him into her magical book."

"He's back, and attacking the city."

Robin looked livid. The Titans all took off for the scene. Robin gave Raven and look that told her she was not to come with them, which she promptly ignored.

"Raven," he said to her.

"What?" she snapped, knowing what he was going to say.

"You are not coming," he said, simply.

"Who is going to stop me?"

"Me," he said.

"I'd like to see you try."

He picked her up and sat her on the couch.

"Don't move," he said dangerously.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not going to let Slade find out your pregnant and kill you and my unborn child. If I can prevent that from happening then I will."

"If I don't show up, he'll know something's up. He'll get me here to."

Robin threw his hands up in defeat. She got up and teleported the Titans to the scene. They instantly went to work. Plasmus was fighting Cyborg, Overload was fighting Starfire and Cinderblock had the displeasure of fighting Beast Boy as a Rhinoceros. Robin was fighting Slade, while Raven helped Starfire out.

* * *

"Well, well Robin," sneered Slade. "Long time no see." 

"Shut up Slade," he hissed.

Robin sent a roundhouse kick to Slade's face, which he blocked easily. Slade grabbed Robin's foot, twisted it a bit then threw him over his shoulder and into the nearest wall. Robin got up and grabbed his bo-staff. Swinging it wildly above him he sent another barricade of attacks at lade, none that seemed to hit him. Slade then threw a punch at Robin, sending Robin to the ground, holding his side. Slade kicked Robin hard and then picked him up and threw him into the wall again. Robin was panting, holding his side, even though the rest of his body hurt as well.

"I'm…not going…to let you…win," he said.

"I don't intend on wining anything," said Slade.

He grabbed Robin again and held him up to his face, his eyes peering jokingly at Robin.

"I've come with one intention. Become my apprentice again. I will leave your pathetic friends alone, only if you agree."

"Never," hissed Robin.

Slade took his other hand and punched Robin in the face, making blood start to flow out of his nose. Robin gasped in pain as he took the hit. Slade threw him to the ground and then threw his sharp weapons at him. It cut and sliced Robin, thankfully it was only his clothes that got most of the cutting done to them. Slade punched Robin again and again, beating him to no end. Finally Robin fell to the ground the rags that had been his costume fell away in places, making him almost naked. Slade lifted him up again and took out a dagger.

"This is your last chance Robin," he warned. "Join me, or I'll kill you. No more games."

"…N…n…...o…no."

"Foolish choice."

Slade plunged the dagger deep into Robins back. Robin didn't have the voice or the energy to scream in pain as the dagger went in. Slade pulled it out and threw Robin down again, a small pool of crimson liquid starting to flow around Robin's body. He looked over and watched as the other Titans took out the last of his men. With a flash of light Slade disappeared, leaving an almost lifeless Robin. He had accomplished what he had come for, either have Robin on his team, or Robin got killed. He knew Robin wouldn't be able to live through a beating like that. Robin looked up, with a lot of difficulty, and saw his teammates, his friends, his family beat Plasmus and then start looking for Slade. He smiled when he saw Raven, her long, violet hair blowing in the wind. He gave a small smile, knowing that even without him, Raven would bring his child into the world. He sighed and then slowly his eyes closed. That's how the Titans found him.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth, outside the medical ward, waiting. Cyborg was in there right now, tending to Robin. She was livid, and scared at the moment. She was livid with Slade for what he had done to Robin, but scared at the fact of losing Robin. The door opened and Cyborg walked out. Raven looked up hopefully. Cyborg hated this, her face held so much hope in it he didn't know how to tell her this. 

"Raven," he started. "Go on in. Talk to him. It'll probably be the last time you'll get to."

She looked at Cyborg, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No," she sniffed. "No he can't isn't there anything…"

"I'm sorry Raven, I've done everything I could," he said. "Go and tell him you love him. Before it's to late."

With that he walked away. Raven walked in, the tears streaming down her face. She looked over to Robin. He was lying so still, breathing heavily.

"Raven," she heard him whisper.

She ran to him, so fast, not wanting him to be alone while he suffered.

"I'm here Robin," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm here."

"Good," he said. "You're ok. He didn't get you to."

"No baby," she said. "He didn't get me."

He gave her a smile, or what he could of a smile. He took and sharp intake of breath as his face hurt. He let it out again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she answered.

"For this. For having to leave you all alone," he said. "I promised in my vows I wouldn't, but now I'm going to."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Don't think like that. You're strong, you'll make it. Please don't leave me."

He sighed again as he took Ravens hands.

"Just tell our child how much I miss him or her."

"Robin, no, don't do this."

"I love you Raven."

"Robin…please."

With that he turned his head to look at the ceiling again, and slowly his eyes closed.

"I love you Robin."

* * *

_There you go another Chapter done. I know you are all going to kill me for this chapter but it needed to be done… I'm already writing the next chapter as fast as I can, hopefully I'll get it up tonight as well. Anyway please R&R and I'll update as quick as I can. P.S. if it makes you all feel better Robin isn't dead, just in the same state as someone who is in a coma._


	5. Saved by the X

_To the Reviewers…_

Tecna: lol yes I could never kill Robin and leave Raven on her own. Thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Deth Haunts: awwww don't cry, Robin will be ok. Thanks for the review. Quick read this chapter so you don' cry anymore.

Joe-ashaman: No it's not bad to like those type of stories. Lol thanks for the review.

CygnusAtratus: thanks for the review. You're welcome I really enjoyed your story a lot. I hope you get better from the flu you've got. I hate the flu… hope you get better soon.

* * *

Raven walked down the street, her hood up, her skin pale and her cloak billowing angrily. Her eyes were blood red as she approached the orange masked man. His eye was not on her so he did not expect the blow that came. He turned as she shot him with her power. He slammed into a wall. He got up and looked at Raven, her body shuddered in rage. He didn't remember seeing her this angry, not even with Trigon was she like this.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed. "I'm going to kill you."

"How touching," he said. "Revenge for you beloved Robin?"

She shot him again only this time it was her giant Raven's foot that grabbed him. She looked at him and said,

"Don't you insult my husband. I'm going to show you no mercy. You're going to want me to kill you when I'm done and when you ask for death, I'll give it to you willingly."

She threw him into the wall again and then picked up three large boulders and threw them against him. She then grabbed him from behind the boulders and threw him into the air. She teleported up to him and kicked him in the gut, sending him smashing into the ground. He got up and threw his weapons at her. She teleported out of the way and then reappeared behind him.

"You'll have to do better than that," she mocked as her dark tentacles came out and wrapped around his body, burning him greatly. She pulled him towards her cloak, while he struggled to get out.

"Let me go you witch," he screamed.

"Never," she laughed evilly. "What's the matter afraid of the dark?"

He looked at her in shock as he was pulled under the cloak. All his nightmares, his fears, his hauntings and everything he ever had that had hurt him was brought to life again. After thirty minutes, though it seemed a lifetime to him, he was pulled out from under the cloak, shivering.

"Please, no just make it stop."

She looked at him, her four eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Make it stop?" she asked. "Gladly."

A dark tentacle came out and wrapped around him. She changed the top part to a sharp point and then drove it through Slade's body. It went into his body and wrapped around something. Then it spread through him, like a disease that was plaguing him. He turned all dark and creepy and he let out a scream of pain. His body caved in upon itself not able to hold the power anymore. All his veins, and arteries popped and his skeleton broke into tiny little pieces. His heart stopped, his lungs turned blacker than coal, and his other organs broke down, shattered, or just stopped working. She let go of him and watched him hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her eyes returned to normal, and she reverted back to herself. She hovered away towards the Tower again, now finally able to mourn over the loss of her husband.

* * *

Cyborg watched the monitors of Robin. He'd stayed up all night watching them. None of them got better, but none of them had gotten worse. He got up and left. He passed Beast Boy who had been looking out a window. Cyborg walked into his room. Beast Boy knew this would be the undoing of the Titans. He glanced over as he saw Raven walk into the hall. He watched her go into Robin and her room. He heard the door shut with a soft click. Then he heard sobs. He knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her. He got up and passed the medical ward. The screens showed Robin's condition. His heart was beating at a steady pace, but his senses and everything else were off. He was in the same state as someone who had a coma, but Robin wasn't in a coma. BB sighed and went to walk on when the monitor jumped. He looked at it again, and saw it jump again. Then it got wild. His heart was beating regularly; his senses were back up again.

"Cyborg, Star Raven," he screamed. "Robin."

He opened the door and looked over to see Robin sitting on the bed, and perched at the window about to jump out was Red X.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" asked Raven, looking at Red X. "how did you do that?"

"I was in the Amazon for about five years helping the tribes fight of the people trying to take their land. Before I showed up, they were being beaten because they wouldn't give it up. I came and created a medicine to help regain muscle mass, help mend hurt sin, heal over cut skin and regain blood at a quicker pace, to heal the patient. I saw what Slade did to Robin and figured you could use help. I'm not a good guy, but I'm not the type of guy to sit around and watch someone get beaten like that. I won't put up with it. I snuck in and gave it to Robin and was going to leave, hoping you all were asleep."

Raven couldn't believe it. Robin was going to be ok. She did the only thing that came to mind. She ran over to Red X and hugged him. He looked shocked at this, but hugged her lightly back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your…your welcome."

Cyborg looked at Red X.

"We are truly in your debt," he said. "How can we ever repay you for this?"

"No need," he said. "Just helping out. Robin will take about a three weeks to a month before he can go back out. He'll be fully recovered by then. I'll come back at the same time every night to check on him. Like I said," he said as he saw their looks. "I won't stand by and watch someone take a beating like that when they don't deserve it. No one deserves what Robin got. What you did though," he said turning to Raven. "Slade definitely deserved."

She blushed a bit but nothing else. Red X nodded and walked out the main doors of the Titans Tower. Robin walked, well actually struggled to get to the living room. He was still very weak, but at least he was alive and going to recover. Raven looked over to see him and rushed to his side. She grabbed one side and Star grabbed the other. They led him to the couch. HE sat down and looked at the Titans.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "I let you all down."

"Robin," said Cyborg. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what Slade did."

"Friend Robin," said Starfire looking at him very angrily. "If I so much as hear you utter a sound of self hurt I will personally see to it that…"

Beast Boy had slapped a hand over Starfire's mouth.

"Star I think for the sake of both Robin and yourself you don't finish that sentence."

She nodded and looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

Robin looked at them all. He smiled and nodded. Raven hugged him lightly as he was still very sore in places. She lifted his shirt off so she could look at the stab wound. Red X's medicine had gotten rid of most of it but some was still there. She used her healing powers to get rid of the rest. The Titans all said goodnight as they all walked off to their own rooms. Robin looked at Raven.

"What did you do to Slade?"

"I…I…killed him."

Robin looked at her in shock.

"You killed him?"

"Yes, and I feel no regret or remorse for him. He got what he deserved."

He looked at her. Then he did what she thought he would never do. He cried. She hugged him close as he cried.

"I almost left you, didn't I?"

"No," she said. "No you didn't. You always had the strength to come back."

"I can't believe I let Slade do that to me."

"Don't worry," she whispered. "He's gone, for good this time. He won't be able to come back. Never."

"I just…"

"He won't ever haunt your dreams again, never will you hear his voice. Never again will he cause you pain, never will he try to manipulate you."

"He's gone?"

"He's gone," she sighed lightly.

He laid his head lightly on her lap and she quickly summoned a blanket. She laid it over him and her and soon curled up on the side of the couch, her head on the arm of the couch, Robin's head on her lap. She watched him sleep, his chest going up and down lightly with every breath he took. She soon fell asleep to, a very large smile on her face.

* * *

The next month went by to slowly for Robin's liking. Everyday he seemed to get stronger but everyone insisted he stay put and not move. Red X stayed true to his word and came by at eight every night to check on Robin and give him some other things. After the first two weeks he started getting Robins muscles back in shape. Robin, though hating the guy for stealing his costume, had to admit Red X wasn't a bad guy, maybe a self absorbed jerk at times, but overall he was a good guy. Finally Robin woke up, his treatments done and his injuries gone. He got up and walked to the bathroom in his room. Raven was still asleep. He looked at his reflection. He used to hate himself, to the point he'd smash the mirror. Now he looked into it and he didn't se a failure, but a man, who had everything he could ever ask for. He washed his face and then dried it off. He looked up again and suddenly a loud groan of pain erupted from his room. He ran in to see Raven clutching her stomach.

"Robin…" she said, tears in her eyes. "It's…the baby…it's coming."

He looked at her in shock. That wasn't possible.

"It can't be coming," he said, not wanting to believe it yet. "You still have two months of waiting."

"No Robin," she said, pulling the covers off of her, showing the large puddle of water. "My waters broke, it's coming, like it or not."

He moved faster than she'd ever seen him move. He grabbed her and took off for the car. The other Titans weren't up yet, but he didn't care. He opened Cyborg's bedroom door and grabbed the keys to the T-Car. He placed her in the back and then started the engine. He zoomed off at speeds that were definitely not allowed on the roads. He reached the Hospital in a matter of minutes and rushed her in. The desk attendant took one look at Raven and instantly had her in the delivery room.

"It's a premature baby," said the doctor.

"No…it…isn't," she panted. "It's…me."

"What?"

"Get the god damn thing out of me first, I'll explain later,"

The doctors went to work right away.

* * *

"Robin where are you?" asked Beast Boy over the communicator.

"The hospital," he answered. "Raven's ready to give birth."

"Doesn't she have two months of the waiting before little Robin or little Raven is born?" asked Starfire.

"That's what I said," he answered. "But everything leads to her being ready to give birth."

"We'll be over in a minute," said Cyborg.

"Umm about that…" said Robin.

"Man why do I not like that look?"

"I…umm have the T-Car."

Cyborg looked at him in shock.

"That's all? Ha BB can fly us over."

Robin let out a breath of relief. He nodded and then shut the communicator. He sat down outside the delivery room waiting for an order or something from the nurse or doctor. He must have fallen asleep because when he looked up he saw the Titans all standing in front of him.

"Looks like someone woke up finally," said Cyborg.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes," said BB.

The doctor stepped out and smiled at him.

"You may go in. She's almost ready to give birth," he said. "She wants you to be there when she gives birth."

He got up and waved, nervously at his friends. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

She looked at Robin the entire time. She could feel the baby stirring and wanting out. The doctors all stood down at the bottom and finally the one spoke.

"Ok Raven," he said. "When I say push, I want you to push."

She nodded. She looked at Robin who looked just as nervous and scared as she did. She looked back to the doctor and waited.

"Ok Raven…push."

She took in a breath of air and pushed. She could feel pain beyond belief but she kept pushing.

"Ok stop," he said.

She sighed and breathed heavily.

"Is it out?" she asked hopefully.

"No not yet," answered Robin.

"Uggh," she sighed.

He smiled and held her hand. He kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair.

"You're doing very good so far," he said.

"Raven push."

She pushed again, feeling more pain than the last time. She had tears in her eyes.

"Stop."

She started breathing heavily again and crying.

"Is it out now please say it is?" she asked.

"Not yet. One more should do it Raven," said the Doctor.

She looked at Robin who looked at her.

"It'll be ok," he reassured her.

"Ok Raven, push one last time."

She pushed again but this time it felt different, like something good was leaving her body. She heard the cries of a baby and smiled as she rested again. The doctors placed the baby on the table and started cleaning it up. They then wrapped it up and brought it to Robin.

"Congratulations," he said. "Here is your son."

Robin looked at the tiny little child in his arms.

"Ok everyone, get ready for number two."

"WHAT!"

Both Robin and Raven freaked at that.

"Number Two? There are two of them?"

"Fraternal Twins," said the doctor simply.

Robin looked at Raven who looked as though she was going to die.

"Ugghh not again," she said.

Robin smiled. Two kids already! He knew it would be about ten minutes before they were ready for the other one. So he walked to the door and walked out.

* * *

The Titans were sitting waiting for Robin to come and get them. They turned when they saw his back come out the door. They got up and he turned. They gasped at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Hey guys," he said.

Starfire was overjoyed and in tears of happiness. She looked at the baby with huge bright eyes. BB and Cyborg looked in awe at it.

"Meet my son," he said.

They all smiled and looked at the baby boy in awe. He was currently asleep. Robin looked up and said,

"Ok got to go, Number two's on the way."

That grabbed the Titans attention.

"TWO!" freaked Beast Boy. "You've got twins?"

"Fraternal twins," corrected Robin.

Starfire looked like she was going to blow up with happiness. Two babies in the Tower. Robin walked back in with his son in his arms.

"Wow," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, two kids," said Cyborg. "Robin must be really proud."

"Friend Robin is going to be so happy," said Starfire. "Two little ones running around the Tower."

* * *

Raven finally rested as she sat with her son in one arm and her daughter in the other. She looked at Robin and smiled. When she'd given birth to her daughter she had expected the doctor to tell her to get ready for number three, the way he looked at her. Raven handed Robin the girl to him and he took her out to see the Titans. He came back in, the Titans not far behind. Cyborg was grinning like a maniac, Beast Boy was looking around, and smiling non-stop and Starfire well she was Starfire being happy, very happy.

"How you feeling Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"Tired," she said. "But I'm ok."

The doctor came back in and sat down.

"Ok Raven, could you tell me why they aren't premature?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"Oh right. My demon heritage takes the birthing cycle and cuts some time out of it. I figured because I'm only half it would only be about eight months before they were born. I guess I was wrong."

"So if your daughter has children of her own, she'll have them early as well?"

"Not necessarily," said Raven. "Because she's only a quarter demon. The birth cycle might stay the same as it should be."

The doctor nodded and got up.

"Thank you," he said. "I was worried that they wouldn't make it cause they were so early. I guess I was wrong."

With that he left and the Titans started talking again.

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes Raven."

"Do you…well not right now, but eventually want more…kids?"

He looked at Raven as she held her tow children in her arms, lying in her bed in the hospital. Robin was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He smiled and got up, kissing her forehead.

"Anything you want, I'll give."

"I want more kids," she said. "I know where to stop, but I've always wanted a very large family."

"How large?" asked Robin.

"I wanted at least seven."

"Seven?" he asked. "That's not to bad. I could handle that."

She smiled at him. She looked at her kids and smiled. She had only felt like this once, and that was when she was taking care of Teether, Myron, and Timmy. She'd grown attached to those kids.

"They're ours," whispered Robin. "They're our children."

"I'm a mom."

"Yes Raven, yes you are. I'm their dad."

She smiled finally feeling like she should. She felt like a normal person. She laid her head down on the pillow and soon fell asleep, her children sleeping in her arms. Robin leaned over and took the boy from her, so she could be a bit more comfortable. He woke up, but didn't cry. Just looked up. Robin, had he not known better, could have sworn he saw a small smile play over his sons face. Robin rocked him slowly and lightly, humming softly to him. He watched his eyes slowly close and soon his son was asleep. Robin walked over to his chair and sat down, his son in his arms. Robin fell asleep, to the sound of three individual sounds of people breathing.

* * *

_Ha two chapters in one day…go me. Ok now I could do one of two things. One…that could be then end of the story, or two…I could go on to make this a much larger story. You choose, but me personally I'd like to continue, but you all are the judge of that. So R&R and I'll write again soon._


	6. To Grandpa's house we go

Wow ok to the reviewers…

WillowSpikey: wow ok, I'll continue. Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter.

CygnusAtratus: Oh my…I wish you all the best on that. I've never had to experience that but I know a few people who have. Well I hope you get better soon. Thanks for your review and I look forwards to your updates.

Tecna: thank you so much. I feel so happy now. I shall continue this story only because I've had everyone tell me to and because I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Joe-Ashaman: lol thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Yeah I thought Slade deserved that death. I'm also thinking of bringing in Kid Flash, since I saw the episode with him and was like "Oh my god. He's so awesome." Hopefully you enjoy this chapter to.

Deth Haunts: O.O you'll hunt me down…………lol I know you wouldn't. Hehe. Here is an update for you.

Zarola: ok I'll continue. Thanks for the review.

Inaomi: glad you like the story. Here is an update for you.

Brokensoul10917: lol ok I'll update. Wow so many people have reviewed this story. I'm impressed with it. So anyways here is your update."

Black-Midnight-Rose: glad you loved it. Here is an update for you…

**Just in case you don't know, Selena in this story is Selena Kyle aka Catwoman.**

**Ok now for the next chapter…

* * *

**

For the next few days Raven was in the hospital. Her children were the only things on her mind. Robin never left her side, except to use the washroom and to get stuff for her. He'd taken a liking to his son, and his son to him. Sometimes she couldn't get him to stop crying, she'd give him to Robin and he'd shut up right then and there. Right now she was feeding her daughter, while Robin was gently rocking their son to sleep.

"Robin."

"Yes Raven?"

"We never thought of names."

"…"

"Don't know?"

"I haven't exactly thought about it. I'm still trying to get the fact that I'm a dad into my head."

She smiled at him, knowing he was still a little…nervous. He hadn't expected this so soon.

"You'll make a great father," she said.

"You think?"

"I know."

"What about you? You're not worried?"

"Nope," she answered. "I was so protective of you guys, especially when dealing with Trigon. I know I'll be able to take care of kids."

He smiled at Raven. She was everything he could ever ask for. He looked back to his son.

"Should we let the Titans name them?"

"I like that. Or at least let them suggest names and we pick the ones we like."

He smiled at her. He got up and kissed her forehead again then sat down next to her.

"You'll be out by tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be very happy when that day comes."

"Don't like it here?"

"No I like it fine. But at least the reporters won't come barging into the Tower."

"Reporters? When did they try to get in?"

"You went to the washroom this afternoon. A bunch of news people came running into the outside of the room. The doctors managed to get rid of them, assuring the rumours were not true that I had given birth."

He smiled. They hadn't told the public about their marriage, even though the mayor and bunch of them knew already. They'd kept the secret of Raven's pregnancy to themselves. They didn't need their children exposed to the public like that. Raven took her daughter, who now burped quite loudly, and settled her in her arms. Her daughter looked up at her dad. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Robin handed Raven their baby boy and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in about a hour," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The Tower," he answered. "I want the room done for tomorrow. Just few things to pick up and we'll be ready."

She nodded to him and smiled. She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep, her children in her arms. Robin smiled at the scene and walked out.

* * *

The mansion was just as he remembered it to be. Gotham was the same to. Robin stopped his bike and got off. He walked the familiar path to the front door of the mansion. He rung the doorbell and waited. He heard footsteps coming and readied himself. The door opened to reveal a very old man, but with a youth's spirit in him. He smiled warmly when he saw Robin.

"Master Dick," he said. "What a very pleasant surprise. Come in."

"Thank you Alfred."

Robin walked in and looked around. Everything was the same. He looked to Alfred and said,

"Is Bruce around?"

"One moment sir."

Alfred walked off. Robin started looking around, touching things every now and then. Memories came back to him for certain things.

"Nice memories?"

Robin looked over to see his former mentor, his greatest friend, and his father looking at him. Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce," he smiled.

"Richard, it's been quiet some time. Ever since the wedding day I believe."

Alfred looked up at that, not angry but disappointed.

"Master Dick, you got married?"

"Bruce didn't tell you…he didn't invite you?"

"No, I was away on vacation."

"Oh, well yes I got married. You remember Raven?"

"The girl with the dark power?"

"Yes her, she's my wife."

"Ahh fine choice Master Dick."

Robin blushed a bit before looking back to Bruce.

"Well then Richard, what can I help you with?"

"Just here to inform you…Raven and myself will be visiting tomorrow. Don't plan anything…for the whole day."

Bruce looked at him.

"The whole day? You'll need me the whole day?"

"Well I figured you'd want to spend that day with your new Grandchildren, I assumed…

"My what?"

"Your grandchildren."

Bruce looked like he'd been hit over the face with a silly stick. He smiled, if possible, even more. Alfred smiled warmly to.

"You've had a baby?"

"Two, Fraternal Twins."

"Two!"

"Yes two a boy and a girl. We'll let you know the names tomorrow. We're going to get the other Titans to name them."

"That will be nice," said Alfred. "Why not invite the others as well? I shall get the preparations started."

Bruce walked Robin outside, he couldn't believe it. Robin was a father and had made him a Grandpa.

"This is going to be new," said Bruce. "I had enough trouble trying to raise you after…well you know."

"I know," he said. "I was a bit of a trouble maker I'll admit that. But when it came to crime I was just."

"Yes, that you were."

"Well got to go. I have some more stuff to buy. I hadn't expected two myself."

"I'll bet. How's Raven."

"Better. Thought she was going to…well get rid of some parts I'd like to keep when she heard she was giving birth to two children not one."

Bruce shuddered at that thought.

"Well I'm glad your both ok. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see ya."

With that Robin's bike roared to life and he sped off towards the city again. Bruce watched him go, a large smile on his face. He glanced over and saw a woman standing there.

"Selena."

"How'd you ever guess?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I guess that's a suitable excuse. Was that Robin just now?"

"Yes."

"What'd he want?"

"Just to tell me something important."

"Well since I am married to you, wouldn't it be important to me to?"

"Yes it would Grandma."

"Are you calling me old?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

"Well then…Oh my…Robin's all grown up," she said whipping a fake tear out of her eye. "I'm assuming he had a child?"

"Two."

"TWO!"

"Fraternal twins."

"Oh, that must have been harsh on Raven."

"Well let's just say he's a very happy man to still have the…well important parts."

"Trust me, I'd be thinking the same thing if I ever had twins."

Bruce smiled and walked back into the mansion, Selena not to far behind.

* * *

"56, 57, 58, 59, 1hour."

Robin walked into the room, looking very tried from all the running around he'd done. She smiled when he came up to her and kissed her.

"So miss me?"

"Nope."

Robin pretended to look hurt. She laughed at him and said,

"I had these two to keep me company."

He smiled warmly at them and sat down beside her.

"I went to see Bruce," he said softly.

"Yes," she said. "I understand that. He's their grandfather is he not?"

"True, I told him we'd visit tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll be going over there a lot more now that he's got grandchildren."

Robin nodded, something was bugging him…a lot. He didn't know what it was but something out there was bugging him greatly. Raven could sense it to, she knew what it was. It was her own thoughts.

"Robin?"

"Yes Rae?"

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah…I just don't know what it is though."

"I do."

"…"

"It's me. Our bond remember. You can feel me, I'm the one who is bothered right now."

"About?"

"Our children's other…grandfather."

"Trigon?"

"Yes…what if he tried to do the same thing to them as he did me?"

"He can't. You defeated him didn't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he can't linger as a sort of spirit or energy. He could try to posses our kids."

"I know you won't let that happen."

She nodded, looking down at her two babies, now curled up against her. She smiled, imagining what they'd grow up to be, if they'd become Titans themselves, if they'd live long."

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I can't either. But it happened."

* * *

"You're going to let us name them!" asked Cyborg. "Honestly man…you don't want to do that yourself. I mean they are your kids."

"Nope, we want you guys to think of names," said Robin. "Then we'll choose which ones we like."

"How about…?" started Beast Boy.

"Write them down," said Raven. "Encase anyone here thinks it might be a little funny."

They nodded and wrote down suggestions. Robin and Raven walked off, their children and the names in tow. Robin opened the door, with a little difficulty, and then placed his son into the crib he'd gone out to buy yesterday. Raven did the same in the other crib. Then they looked at the names.

"Ok you want to name…?"

"I'll name our daughter, you can name your son."

"Ok, here are the girl names…Adrianna?"

"No."

"April?"

"…No."

"Diane?"

"No."

"Lilly?"

"Ummm…no."

"Hmm well what about Jennifer?"

"I don't know…I like it just…not what I was looking for."

"Ok how about…Serena?

"Serena…it has a nice ring to it. Ok let's name her Serena."

He smiled at the baby. Serena, he loved it.

"Now for our son…Billy?"

"No."

"John?"

"Mmmeh no."

"Robert?"

"No."

"Derek?"

"No."

"Ok onto bird names, Hawk? Crow? Falcon?"

"Wait…Falcon. I like that?"

She smiled. She looked at her two young children and smiled even more. She picked them up again, handing Robin his daughter and they walked back out. The Titans were around them in an instant.

"So?"

"What have you named the little Robin and Raven?"

Robin held out his daughter and said,

"This is Serena," he said. "Serena Elizabeth Greyson."

Raven looked at him. She didn't remember giving them middle names but oh well it worked so well. She held out her son and said,

"This Is Falcon Jonathon Cornelius Greyson."

Robin smirked. It would take only Raven to think of a name like that on the spot. He liked it though. The other Titans liked them to. Robin handed Starfire, Serena, and then walked off to pack the T-Car, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"So Bruce Wayne?" asked Beast Boy. "You've never told us much about your past? How are you related to him?"

"He's my father," answered Robin, putting in the bags for his children.

Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at him in shock.

"THE Bruce Wayne is your father!" freaked Beast Boy.

"Well, he's my adoptive father yes," said Robin, still packing the car.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" said Cyborg. "Then that would make him…"

Cyborg looked atRobin and raised an eyebrow at him. Robin was looking at him as if he was going to kill him or something. Cyborg looked at him and said,

"What?"

"Come with me, Beast Boy, continue packing the car."

Cyborg looked at Robin and followed him, not really understanding what was going on. Robin led him to the rooftop before turning to him.

"DON'T under ANY circumstances say ANYTHING about BATMAN!" he hissed dangerously.

"Batman?" said Cyborg. "Dude, I knew you were Robin and you hung around with the Bat, but I didn't know…"

"Exactly, and now that you do he's going to think I'm spreading it around like wildfire. He may be kind and caring but when it comes to his identity he is very serious. If he thought I was telling anyone, do you know what he'd do to me?"

"No, but come on, he would…"

"Yes Cyborg he would. He'd kill me. He would do it so no one else would be able to use that information against him."

Cyborg looked at robin in shock. Surely he had to be paranoid to think Batman would silence his son.

"But if he's your father surely he…"

"I'm not actually his son, I'm adopted. If he thought I was spreading his identity around then yes he would kill me, no matter how much it would hurt in the end he'd do it."

"Ok Rob, don't worry. I won't tell anyone else and I won't bring up that topic."

"Thank you."

Robin walked off giving Cyborg a nod. Cyborg was very disturbed by this news. Batman was a good guy; he wouldn't commit a murder…would he?

* * *

"So these are my new grandchildren?" said Bruce smiling at the two little bundles.

Raven nodded as she walked into the mansion with Bruce the other's not far behind. Robin grabbed the two individual bags with all the supplies they'd need for the babies and then walked in, with a little difficulty. He opened the door and walked in, Alfred smiling at him, warmly.

"You look so much like a father already," he said. "I hope they grow up to have manners as good as yours."

"Thanks Alfred," said Robin smiling, placing the bags at the front door.

Alfred walked off to attend to lunch in the kitchen while Robin joined the rest of the Titans. None of them were aware of the woman standing on the roof looking down smiling.

"My, my Robin," she said as she flung her red hair back. "It sure has been a while. You look so much sexier now than I've ever seen you."

She touched part of the roof and a large vine dropped down. She grabbed it and swung down to the ground. She knocked on the door and waited, hoping either Robin himself would answer it or Batman. Her luck of course was never good. The door opened and Alfred stood there.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm here to see Bruce Wayne," she said, lightly.

"He is busy today," said Alfred. "Come back…"

She blew some of her powder stuff in his face and knocked him out. Ever since Robin had left she'd been developing new things. This one was just a temporary stunner. She walked in and sent her spicy aroma into the house.

* * *

Robin smiled happily at Raven until something caught his attention. He smelt something, something very familiar that he did not want to meet again. He looked at the other males, who didn't seem to notice. He got up.

"I'll be back, just using the washroom."

He walked out into the hall, only to get a face full of the spicy aroma that had had him hooked on her from the day they had met.

"Ivy," he sighed in happiness.

"Richard," she smiled, seductively. "How nice to see you again."

He nodded and the grabbed her waist, pulling her into a very passionate kiss. During his absence she had found a way to stop the toxins from leaving her lips, this way she wouldn't kill every man she kissed. Raven walked in just then and froze, stiff as a board. Neither of them seemed to notice, but the Titans did.

"Hey Rae you ok?"

"…"

"Raven."

Her eyes turned dark red.

"Friend Raven?"

She now had four eyes and had dark energy sparking under her cloak.

"Mrs. Greyson?"

She reared up into a towering figure; angry was beyond the definition of her. She was even angrier than when she was with Slade. Ivy smiled and opened her eyes. Then screamed. Robin looked around and instantly flung himself in front of Ivy.

"Don't even think of hurting her," he hissed.

Raven smiled evilly.

"Hurt her? Oh contraire it isn't her I'm going to hurt, you lying, backstabbing cheater."

Robin looked at her confused, while Ivy smiled. She looked over only to see Batman, the Titans and a now fully dressed Catwoman looking at her. Cyborg was shuddering in anger. Robin had hurt his baby sister.

"Cyborg calm down," said Bruce. "Ivy has Robin under one of her little plant spells. She's made him fall in love with her, even though he doesn't truly love her."

"Raven, don't hurt him to much, he…"

"I know I just heard Bruce say everything."

She grabbed Robin with her power and then threw him into the room where his babies were just sitting. He looked at them and then shook his head.

"What the…what happened?"

Then realization hit him and he smacked his forehead hard.

"Idiot," he said to himself.

He grabbed his two kids and put them into their playpens, where they'd be safe. Then he walked out into the room, glaring daggers at Ivy.

"IVY!" he roared.

She looked at him, smiling, then frowned.

"How did you fight off the effects so fast?" she asked,starting toback away.

"It's called my kids," he hissed. "You made me hurt their mother. You made me hurt my wife. I'm going to hurt you."

"NO!" said a loud voice.

Robin felt himself get lifted up and placed lightly beside the Titans. He looked to see Raven hovering over Ivy, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm giving you this last chance…Ivy," she hissed. "Run away, and don't ever come near me, or my family again. That includes Bruce, Alfred, Robin, the Titans and my children."

Ivy didn't need to be told twice, she took off, not much of a fighter. Raven landed again, to be hugged lightly from Robin.

"I'm sorry Rae," he whispered. "I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he said simply. "I let her catch me off guard. It won't happen again."

She smiled and then headed for the living room, this was going to be a very, very long day and night.

_"Kill me now," _Robin silently prayed, as he followed his wife into the living room.

* * *

Ok there is the next chapter…I know it was really boring, but I needed it for the other chapters so hopefully you can bear with me. Anyways I'm going to be writing a new story that includes the Teen Titans and it's a Rae/Rob pairing, but they aren't the main focus. If you wish to read, look for the title **_'My Darkest Moment'_** in the cartoon section American Dragon. 


	7. Brotherhood of evil goes to far

_Ok so to the reviewers…_

Deth haunts: I completely agree with you. The last chapter was boring, but hopefully this one will be better.

Black-Midnight-Rose: well I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Joe-ashaman: well glad you liked it. I figured Bruce should be in it because he is technically their grandfather so…and Ivy well I needed some action in the chapter.

MutilatedBliss: lol I think you meant good not god…but I'll take that compliment as well, thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter.

CygnusAtratus: wow thanks for the review. No I don't think Ivy will be back after that little episode with Raven.

brokensoul10917: well glad you like the chapter. Here is an update for you dun dun dun…lol.

Tecna: thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here is a new one that is hopefully more enjoyable.

* * *

Five moths later…

She walked along the streets of Jump City, just looking around. Mammoth, and Gizmo behind her, looking as well. Jinx sighed.

"Honestly is there any where we can rob?" asked Mammoth. "Cause I'm starving."

"Do you always think of food, you slug headed idiot?" asked Gizmo, his usual mouth going a mile a minute.

"Could both of you just shut up?" asked Jinx. "I'll find somewhere."

She stopped in front of a very large jewelry store a large smile playing across her face.

"Perfect."

Using Gizmo's tech, they easily infiltrated the store and deactivated the alarm with ease. They started opening the cases and taking what appealed the best to them. Jinx stopped in front of a very large jewel, green in colour. She opened the case with her magic and snatched it up.

"It's perfect."

Finally done with the store they exited, laughing about how stupid the shopkeeper was for using such stinky alarm systems. Suddenly something shot in front of them, but it was gone the next second, and so was Gizmo's money he'd stolen.

"Hey," he said. "What kind of scuzz bucket fool would steal from me?"

Again the thing shot in front of them and this time Mammoth's fortune he'd stolen was gone again. He blinked stupidly for a second before raring in rage.

"Who took my stuff,' he roared, angrily.

Jinx looked around, holding her keep tightly. The thing shot in front of her again and, when he looked down noticed everything gone, except for the single red rose in her hand. She smiled.

"_How could I have forgotten?"_ she thought. _"Kid Flash."_

The other started getting mad and frantically searched for the culprit and their stolen stuff.

"When I find the punk who stole my stuff I'm going to make him wish he had never been born," said Mammoth, searching inside a store window.

"I'm going to take him apart and see what makes the booger brain tick," said Gizmo.

Jinx smiled, seeing him standing on the rooftop. She had left the Hive Five before hand, because he'd shown her that she wasn't as evil as she thought. But she rejoined when the Titans came back; not exactly ready to be accepted by them. She smiled at him and he gave her a wave. Then disappeared from the roof, reappearing in front of her.

"Hey there."

"Kid Flash. It's…nice to see you again."

"Maybe for you, but not for me. I'm here to stop you…again."

"For what?"

"Stealing those things I took back from you."

"Really."

She held out her hands and shot him with her power. Mammoth and Gizmo soon joined her, smiling wickedly at Kid Flash.

"Well looky here," said Mammoth. "If it isn't the little punk who trashed our hideout a while back."

"This booger eating slime bucket again?" asked Gizmo.

"You need to find new insults, baldy."

Gizmo looked at Kid Flash in hatred. He turned his little tech pack into wings and a shooter. He took off after Kid Flash who was now running. Kid Flash grabbed one of the rocks and threw it, hitting square on with the jet pack.

"No, my tech," screamed Gizmo. "You've ruined it, no don't do it again."

Kid Flash smiled and took off again, now fighting Mammoth. Mammoth couldn't catch him so every time he smashed the ground, he'd leave craters, and Kid Flash would be behind him, waving at him. Finally Mammoth punched and missed again, but Kid Flash kicked him into the wall, knocking him out. He turned and was wrapped up in pipes that had erupted out of the ground and wrapped around him.

"Jinx."

"Lucky guess," she smiled evilly at him. "But your luck just ran out."

She swirled around, sending waves of her hexes at him, causing him pain. She looked at him and felt…guilty about it. She stopped attacking and with a wave of her hand, let him go. He looked at her and then in a flash, kicked her, sending her into the wall. She got up and looked at him.

"That's for attacking me."

She glared at him as he approached. He held out his hand, offering to help her up. She took it and was pulled up. She looked at Kid Flash, sort of smiling.

"Thank…you."

"No problem."

He turned to run but felt her grab his arm. He turned to look at her, and saw her looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…I'm confuse, that's all."

"Well I am standing here you know?"

She looked at him. He was offering to listen to her, unlike Mammoth and Gizmo who usually just ignored her, he was willing to listen to her.

"You'll actually…listen to me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"…well, I'm just so…confused. I've always been with the Hive, they're like my family, but then I met you. You showed me I wasn't the evil person they wanted me to be. Now I don't know, I like stealing, but I like the feeling of helping people in need as well."

"So you're saying that you can't decide, good or evil?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe this will help you decide."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, making her blush. No on had ever kissed her before, so she was new to this. It felt…nice to be in his arms. He pulled away and then, in a flash was gone. She stared off as he took off into the night. She heard Mammoth get up and groan, same with Gizmo. She smiled and looked at them.

"Sorry boys," she said. "But it's time I said goodbye."

* * *

Robin woke to hear screaming from the room next to his and Raven's. He was up in a flash and in the baby's room in a matter of seconds. He saw his son screaming his lungs out. He walked over and picked him up, hearing him start to sniffle.

"It's ok," whispered Robin. "Daddy's here."

He started rocking him, slowly and softly humming to him. His son didn't seem to go to sleep just sit there and look at him, listening. He heard his daughter start to stir and he quickly picked her up to and did the same, now both of his kids in his arms. He rocked them, in the rocking chair slowly, softly humming a lullaby he remembered his mother used to hum to him when he was younger. Why this lullaby as retained in his head he didn't know. He didn't notice a very sleepy Raven, watching him from the door. She smiled as she saw him. He acted so much like a father. She watched him get up and place his now sleeping children back into their cribs and then turned to walk out, finally noticing Raven. He smiled at her.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. You were very…sweet with them."

He blushed a bit and looked at her.

"I just sort of…did it. Sort of came naturally."

"Fatherly instincts. It was natural for you. You heard your kids crying, you wanted to keep them happy and content. It's natural instincts."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"So Raven," he said. "Christmas is coming soon. In about three weeks…what should we get them?"

She looked at her kids. This was going to be their fist Christmas and she knew he wanted to make it special for them. She also knew he wanted it to be special for her, since this would be their first Christmas with kids.

"I don't know," she answered. "We'll have to…go…shopping."

She looked as though she'd rather die than go shopping. He smiled knowing how much she hated shopping. She sighed and said,

"Oh well I guess it's unavoidable now," she said. "I have kids. I'm going to have to accept shopping, especially when I have a daughter. Though hopefully they'll have more fashion sense than you do."

He looked at her hurt.

"Me, why would you say something like that?"

"The walking Traffic light? That's a good name for you."

He held her tighter and whispered,

"Well you thought it was sexy, didn't you?"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm no, that's why I married you."

He sighed and walked out.

"_Why is she being so stubborn again?"_ he thought, then stopped.

"Raven!" he sort of whispered but loud enough o hear.

She came running to him.

"What?"

"You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she said. "I just had two kids, I'm not looking to have more for a few years."

He sighed in relief. He thought maybe she was pregnant again, because usually she wasn't so stubborn or…mean like that. He walked into the living room and started coffee and Raven's tea. He looked at the screen to see that the Hive were attacking a jewelry store.

"_Why didn't the alarms go off?" _thought Robin.

He walked to the door and opened it, to come face to face with Jinx.

"AAAAAAA!" he freaked at the sudden appearance.

"Nice to see you to," she mumbled walking into the Tower.

Robin looked at her and then leaped over her and stood in her way, ready and in battle stance.

"Get out," he hissed.

"Kid Flash sent me," she said. "I'm…leaving the Hive…for good this time."

"You just attacked a jewelry store," said Robin. "Why would I let you come in here and try an convince me you're good. As for Kid Flash, I would have been notified if he was in the area."

Jinx walked up to him, peering into his masked eyes.

"Are you always this uptight?"

"Get out of this tower."

He didn't want her to know about his children, incase she was evil and tried to kidnap them. She looked at him oddly then shot him into the living room. She walked in and saw Raven tending to Robin. Raven looked up and then a large black raven's foot grabbed Jinx and held her down.

"Let me go," she cried out. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm wanting to change myself."

"I'll determine if you're lying about that," said Raven.

Jinx shuddered at the thought of Raven going into her head and looking around. Raven looked at her and said,

"I'm not going to look into your personal things, just to see if you are lying or not."

Raven closed her eyes, bending over Jinx and said,

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

She looked into her mind and found the image of her and Kid Flash kissing. Well that explained a lot. Jinx would lie when it came to Kid Flash.

"She isn't lying."

"I told you."

Robin nodded and said,

"Ok, I'll show her to a room. You," he said indicating jinx, "are not to go anywhere near the room beside mine and Ravens room. Understand?"

"You're and Raven's?" asked Jinx.

She'd been so caught up in what she was doing she never read the news r watched it, so she hadn't a clue as to Robin and Raven getting married.

"Yes," said Raven. "Married couples share rooms."

"Married!" she freaked. "You two got married?"

"Yes," said Robin. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No," she said. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

"You mean you never knew?" asked Raven. "It was all over the news."

"I've been really busy lately," she said. "I haven't read or watched the news for a long time."

Robin shrugged and headed towards the rooms. Jinx followed him, intently staring at the room she was forbidden to go into. She couldn't see any sign above the door, so she didn't know what was in there.

"What's in…"

"I'm not going to tell you," answered Robin, angrily. "Not until I know I can trust you."

"Robin," she sighed. "I know I've done some really bad things in the past, but please, you have to forgive me. I was confused. The Hive was the only family I had I couldn't betray them. Now that I'm sure someone out there will take me in if this doesn't work, I won't feel so bad about leaving the Hive."

He looked at her, skeptically. Why should he trust someone who had fought him so many times, insulted him on many occasions, and attacked him so many times? Why would he trust someone who used to work for Slade and Brother Blood?

"Forgive me for not trusting you," he said. "But you used to work for both of the more deadly enemies us Titans had to fight. Trust is something that is easy to break but it takes a long time to build."

"Well then, start letting me build that Trust," she said. "I'm not asking you to allow me to use whatever's…"

"You can't use whatever's back there Jinx," he said. "No one can, they're actually things."

"You've got living, breathing animals in there?" she asked, clearly in shock.

"No, not exactly animals," eh answered. "Now, Jinx your room is right here."

She noticed it seemed to be all the way at the end of the hall, a long ways away from the room's that the Titans, occupied. She sighed and walked in, noticing a bed, some books and a dresser. The basics.

"Thanks," she said. "At least you've allowed me to stay."

"You're welcome," he answered. "By the way, don't worry if you hear crying anytime during the night. We'll take care of it, and by we'll I mean Raven or myself."

With that he left, leaving a very confused Jinx behind.

"_Crying?" _she thought._ "What would possibly cry in that…Oh my god!"_

She opened the door again and took off down the hall, soon catching up to Robin. He turned when he heard her running after him and looked at her.

"What now?" he asked, with a note of annoyance.

"You…got…babies…in…room," she panted, between breaths.

"So you're not as stupid as everyone says you are," he smirked. "Very good, yes there are two babies in that room. Raven and I are taking care of them until their parents return. I do not want you to go near them. No one but Raven or myself are allowed near them. Understand?"

She nodded. He walked off, heading towards the kitchen.

"_Why would Raven agree to take care of children again?"_ thought Jinx as she walked down the hall to her room again.

* * *

For the next few weeks everything went by ok. Everyone, with a bit of reluctance, finally settled to Jinx being in the Tower. Kid Flash had come by and swept Jinx away. They kept in touch through their communicators. Jinx stayed here while Kid Flash did other things. Jinx walked into the living room and saw Raven playing with them. She had seen Raven with these kids for quite some time and it almost seemed as if they were her kids. They looked like her, they sort of acted like her and they always seemed to want either her or Robin. Finally she got fed up with it and grabbed Robin roughly and pushed him into the wall.

"Ok you, tell me the truth," she said. "Are those kids yours?"

Robin looked at her, long and hard. He didn't know if he should say yes or no. Raven looked over and nodded at him. He sighed and then looked at Jinx again.

"Yes Jinx, they're mine and Ravens."

"Oh my god," she cried out letting him go. "Ahhh, that's so cute."

She quickly rushed to Raven's side and started looking at the kids. She was smiling the whole time. Robin smiled a bit before the alarms went off. Jinx looked at the screen and went pale.

"It's…the Hive."

"Titan's Go," called Robin.

"What about them?" asked Jinx.

Cyborg pushed a button and a large glass enclosure surrounded the two kids. A large force field came up around the glass. The glass had large holes in it so oxygen could go in. Jinx sort of shrugged and followed the Titans.

"I'll stay here," she said. "Please?"

"Sure," said Robin. "I understand. Just watch the kids please?"

She nodded and walked back to the living room. She heard the Titans leave and then the door opened again. She looked around and saw Robin walking back to her. He smiled and said,

"I forgot something."

"What to say goodbye to your kids? You're coming back."

"Nope," he said, smiling evilly. "This."

He punched Jinx hard and sent her into the force field. She screamed in pain as it electrocuted her. She collapsed on the ground, knocked out and badly injured. Robin walked to the controls and put the barriers down again. The babies crawled to him, thinking he was their dad. He picked them up and then pulled out a communicator. His body twisted and changed as the form of Madam Rouge took shape.

"Madam Rouge to Brain. I've got their kids."

"Very. Good. Madam. Rouge. Bring. Them. Back. To. Our. Hideout. They. Will. Have. No. Choice. But. To. Surrender. Now," answered Brain.

She smiled evilly and laughed as the kids started crying. She looked at them and yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

They went dead silent. She walked out of the Tower, not noticing Red X watching her. He knew he didn't stand a chance against her on his own, but he'd have to tell the Titans what had happened.

"This is not going to be pretty," he said to himself.

* * *

_Ok so there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The next one will be up hopefully by the end of the week, maybe sooner if I can work on it._


	8. Mommy and Daddy

Ok first to the reviewers…

Black-Midnight-Rose: lol wow that was a very funny review…I loved it a lot. Thanks for reviewing…here is an update for you.

Deth Haunts: oh sorry if it was confusing…hopefully this is better…thanks for the review though, it made me happy.

MutilatedBliss: lol yes she is…for a little bit anyways.

K. C. Raven: oh wow you skipped French…you shouldn't do that…lol I'm glad you liked my chapter…here's a new one for you.

Zarola: No they don't…at least in this one they will.

Joe-ashaman: wow thanks for the very big compliment. Here's an update for you…I really hate the fact that Teen Titans will be canceled after season six…that stinks.

Tecna: ok here's an update for you, thanks for the review…hopefully you like this chapter.

CygnusAtratus: ok, ok here it Is an update, quick read lol thanks for the review.

* * *

The Titans fought the Hive with all their might, but every time they attacked, the Hive seemed to double their power. Robin got frustrated and kicked Mammoth in the face making him fall over. Gizmo then shot something out and struck Robin, making him scream as he was being electrocuted. Raven appeared and released Robin from his torment and helped him to his feet. She looked up at Gizmo and shot him with her soul self. He screamed as his tech got ruined, once again. Raven then floated up and shouted,

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

She shot a huge white raven out of herself smashing it into Mammoth, Gizmo and Seemore. Billy Numerous laughed at them and started doubling himself, not noticing Starfire behind him. Star threw her hands up into the air and tossed the large starbolt at him making him fall down, knocked out. Finally Beast Boy turned into a giant anaconda and wrapped them all up, squeezing them tightly, making them faint. He tossed them up and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg kicked them all into the police truck.

"Finally," said Raven. "Now let's go home."

Robin smirked and took off for his R-Cycle. She floated beside him and when he sped off towards the tower, she was beside him, flying.

* * *

What stood in front of the Titans shocked, scared and astonished them. Jinx was on the floor, knocked out, bruised and badly burned, while Red X was tending to her. The furniture and other objects lay scattered along the floor, either broken, ripped apart or just thrown wherever. Robin looked at Red X and said,

"What happened?"

Red X didn't look at him. How was he supposed to tell him his kids were gone? He was spared this when Raven suddenly looked up.

"Robin…our kids!"

They took off throughout the Tower, Robin searching every room he could, Raven teleporting to any room she could as fast as she could. Finally the came back to the living room, both empty-handed.

"Robin their gone, someone stole them," cried Raven. "SOMEONE STOLE OUR CHILDREN!"

Robin fought the tears that were threatening to pour out as he looked at his now frantic wife. The queen of keeping her emotions in check and expressing very little to no emotion at all was now crying and enraged about this. He was to. Jinx started to stir and looked up to see a very, very angry Robin.

"Ahh," she screamed, moving faster than they'd ever seen her move. "Get away from me."

Robin walked up to her and grabbed her by her shirt. He pulled her up to his face and snarled at her,

"Where are my kids?"

"You took them," she hissed back. "And hurt me in the process."

"I left with the other Titans," he raged. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY KIDS?"

"I DID NOTHING. YOU CAME BACK AND ATTACKED ME."

He looked at her long and hard and said,

"No I didn't. I was with the Titans."

"I can answer that," said Red X.

Robin threw Jinx down and started towards Red X when Raven suddenly stopped him. She gave Red X and Jinx a look of deepest loathing and said,

"Where…are…my…children?"

She was livid, even more than livid she was menacing. Her eyes glowed a ferocious red and she had dark energy crackling out of her hair.

"It…it was…Madame Rouge."

"Madame Rouge?"

"She took the form of Robin and attacked Jinx. She stole your kids and from the looks of it, she's not going to treat them well. She yelled at them to shut up when they started crying."

Robin snarled again and walked out of the living room, heading towards his room. He was going to find the Brother Hood of Evil and kill them. He heard a beeping noise and turned back to see Brain on their screen.

"Hello. Titans. I. Have. Been. Expecting. You. Home. Sooner," he snickered.

"BRAIN," roared Robin as he stormed to the screen. "GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS YOU SON OF…"

SILENCE," he ordered. "I. Am. In. Control. Here. Not. You. If. You. Wish. For. You. To. Be. Reunited. With. Your. Children. You. Must. Surrender. To. Us. You. Will. Have. To. Join. Us. And. Our. Evil. Schemes. Only. You. Robin. And. Their. Mother. Raven. Do. Not Comply. Madame. Rouge. Will. Squeeze. The. Life. From. Them."

"No," pleaded Robin now. "Please, don't hurt my kids."

"Then. You. Must. Surrender. And Join. The. Brotherhood. Of. Evil," said Brain. "Along. With. Raven."

Robin looked at Raven, she was very evil looking right now. She walked up to the screen and hissed,

"You touch my children and I'll make your fears come alive, your worst nightmares come true. If you touch my kids I will make you suffer in ways Slade never had to."

"If. You. Do. Not. Agree. Then. They. Will. Be. Killed," he said.

"I'll join you," said Robin. "Just don't hurt them."

"That. Only. Saves. One. Of. Them. Pick. Which. One. Lives," said Brain.

If Brain had a body and a face Robin knew it would be twisted into a very evil look of glee and happiness. Robin couldn't do that, he couldn't pick which of his kids lived and which one died. He loved them both. He looked at the screen and said,

"I'll join, but both of them are spared. You leave my wife, my friends and my family out of this. You know I'm the only one you actually want."

"The. Bird. Is. As. Smart. As. He. Says. He. Is," said Brain. "Very. Well. I. Will. Spare. Both. Children. And. Leave. Your. Friends. And. Family. Out. Of. This. Meet. Madame. Rouge. By. The. Docks. Tonight. At. Seven. Sharp. No. Tricks. Or. Both. Children. Will. Be. Disposed. Of."

With that he clicked off and Cyborg went to redirecting the signals. He didn't need the Brotherhood looking in on their every move. Robin looked at Raven and sighed.

"I guess I have no other choice."

"Robin, don't do this. We'll help you."

"No, if they even suspect your there they'll kill our kids."

"I don't want to let you go over to the evil side again. I'm not losing you again."

Robin sighed knowing she wouldn't let go so easily. He pushed her off of him and said,

"Raven, I'll figure out how to get out eventually. What matters now is our kid's safety. Just keep them safe while I'm gone."

With that Robin walked out of the living room heading to his room. He walked in and locked the door. He stripped out of his costume and put on the old one he had from when Slade had made him be his Apprentice. He didn't know why he had kept it all these years but he had. He quickly jumped out his window and took off for the city. It was already 6:58pm so he needed to get there fast. He jumped onto the docks and looked at the watch on his arm. 6:59pm.

"You are early," said madam Rouge from behind him. "Very good. You show a determination to get things done quicker than wanted."

"Just give me my kids back," he hissed at her.

She pulled out the two babies and handed them to Robin. Suddenly Raven appeared.

"We told you no tricks."

"RAVEN!"

"SHUT UP ROBIN," she said. "Give me my kids now."

Madam Rouge was ready to fight but noticed Raven take her kids lightly. She then saw Raven give Robin a light kiss before fazing away.

"Right," she said. "Now you will follow me."

"Why?" said Robin, smiling evilly himself.

"Because you must keep your promise," she said.

"Why? I have my kids back, why would I take a leave of absence from their lives?"

"Because if you don't you will have the guilt of having your city blown into pieces. Five bombs the size of Jump City High school, are attached under every major place in Jump city. If blown up at the same time, they will snap the city into pieces, and destroy everything in their path."

Robin growled and glared at Madam Rouge. He had no choice now, he had to go through with what they wanted. She laughed and said,

"What's wrong? Stuck between protecting your city, or being in your kids lives?"

He hung his head and walked over to Madam Rouge. He had no choice but to obey. She nodded and started walking back to her ship, Robin following her.

* * *

"Very. Good. Robin. It. Looks. As. If. We. Might. Succeed. This. Time," said Brain.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin.

"We are going to do what we did the last time," said Mousier Mallah. "We are going to kidnap the new generation of heroes and chronologically freeze them. All with your help."

"I won't help you hurt them again," screamed Robin.

"Then we blow up the city."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, you will be assisting the villains in capturing the young heroes."

He looked over to see all of the villains again. This was to familiar to him, but now he was part of it. He sighed and said,

"Who's first."

* * *

Raven paced back and forth, trying to locate Robin using her mind but to no avail. She sighed in frustration and plopped down. She was in the park right now, her kids playing in the grass in front of her feet.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her.

She turned only to be hit in the face. She hit the ground and looked up to see Mammoth, Professor Chang and General Immortus.

"What?" she said.

Professor Chang went for her children and was shot back by large black bird. Raven grabbed her kids and was suddenly hit by an electrical shock. She collapsed on the ground her kids under her. Mammoth grabbed Raven and Professor Chang grabbed her kids.

"We have the Raven and her kids," said General Immortus.

"Very. Good. Now. Bird. Boy. Will. Be. Devastated," said Brain through the communicator.

"The other villains have captured the other Titans," said Madam Rouge. "We have all of the Teen Titans."

* * *

"So. Robin. How. Did. It. Feel. To. Attack. Your. Own. Team. Members?" asked Brain.

Robin had walked in, holding Beast Boy over his shoulder. He threw him down and then glared at Brain.

"You will pay Brain, one day I will stop you."

"You. Are. In. No. Position. To. Make. Such. Dry. Threats," said Brain

Madam Rouge smiled and started the machine.

"Let's see who is first shall we?" she said, puling the lever.

The tube came out to reveal Cyborg. He was pounding on the glass, a look of terror on his face. This scared Robin because he'd never seen Cyborg so scared in his life.

"Robin, man let me out," pleaded Cyborg.

Robin looked away. He couldn't look.

"Robin, man please…we're your AAAHHHHH."

"CYBORG!"

Robin looked at the glass to see Cyborg, an ice statue. The glass tube was let down and Cyborg was picked up and placed on the large shelf they had used before. Next went Starfire then Beast Boy.

"There you've got all the Titans," hissed Robin. "Now please, don't make me watch the others."

"We have only three there…I believe with you gone there are four."

"I told you to leave her out of this."

The glass tube came down and he saw her. Raven, she was pounding on the glass and sheltering something in her arms. He walked up to the glass and noticed his children in there as well.

"NO!" he screamed.

He jumped up and roundhouse kicked Brain off the ledge. Madam Rouge ran at Robin but he threw one of his explosive disks at her, causing her to burn. Mousier Mallah had jumped down and caught Brain.

"Foolish. Choice. Robin."

Brain lit up green and flicked the button. Robin heard the scream, the hissing noise and then he saw Raven, frozen, and his kids, their faces were stuck in their pose, crying. Robin looked at them, he couldn't save them….he failed them.Suddenly the doors on the sides broke open and the Titans East burst in, accompanied by older people. One Robin recognized…Batman. The Titans East had arrived to help them and Batman had heard about what had happened.

"You leave my son alone," hissed Batman, a look of pure hatred, loathing and fury on his face.

"Titans East go," ordered Bumblebee.

"Robin. Attack. Them. Madam. Rouge. And. Mousier. Mallah. Assist. Him," ordered Brain.

Robin got into fighting pose and started attacking Batman.

"Robin why are you doing this?"

"I have to," he answered. "Bombs under city. They'll blow up the city if I don't do what they ask."

They were jumping and kicking at each other, talking to each other as well. Batman kicked Robin into the wall and went after Mallah. They started their fight while Robin got up. He saw Brain ordering the attack and then he saw the pictures on the screen. There were bombs on those spots but the Honorary Titans were disabling them. He smiled; he could save his friends and family. He jumped up to the controls and started pushing the buttons to unfreeze the Titans.

"Robin. You're. City. Will. Be. Destroyed. Foolish. Choice," said Brain.

"Not anymore," he said. "Look at your bombs now."

Brain turned around and saw the bombs disabled. He knew that if Brain had a face he would be growling in rage.

"Rouge. Mallah. Immortus. We. Leave. Now."

"Not today," said Robin, turning the freezer hose on them.

Rouge froze then Mallah then Immortus. Brain was defenseless now. Robin smirked and said,

"It looks like my threat wasn't so dry after all."

He shot the stuff at Brain who froze instantly. Then Red X jumped down and shattered the ice for Mallah, Immortus and Brain. They were no longer going to come back. Rouge on the other hand could come back if they shattered the ice so they left her.

"Nice shooting kid," said Red X. "Couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks," said Robin.

The now unfrozen Titans all gathered around Robin, looks of anger on their faces, all except Raven. She was looking at him with a small smile on her face; he had tried to save them, but was to late.

"You let them FREEZE ME!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yes friend Robin," said Star. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"That's why," said Raven pointing at the screen.

They saw the bombs being torn apart by the honorary Titans and almost died.

"Those, things are huge," said BB.

"They were going to detonate them if I didn't do what they asked me to," said Robin.

"Well then…" said Cyborg. "I guess we go home."

* * *

"Thanks a lot for your help Red X."

"No problem kid. Just stop getting yourself into trouble like that."

"You aren't evil you know that?" said Beast boy.

"No I'm not, I'm a thief."

"Well I guess well be fighting each other soon enough."

"Later chuckles," said Red X, disappearing in a flash of red light.

Robin turned to Raven and walked into the Tower with her, hand in hand. Falcon and Serena were already asleep. All they needed to do tomorrow was shop, since it was December 23rd and they had nothing to give anybody in the Tower.

"Robin?"

"Yes Raven?"

"When…when they froze me…and our kids, I felt something…coming from you…it scared me."

"Like what?"

"Anger…anger that not even I could harbor."

"I was angry. They froze my kids and my wife. They promised me they wouldn't hurt you or my kids. They went against their word and made me stick to mine."

"But…it was…almost like pure hatred…something I've only felt you feel for Slade."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I know, I was worried and scared for yours and our kids safety."

She nodded and smiled. She got into bed and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her; glad that never again would the Brotherhood of evil be a threat to him or his family.

* * *

The presents had been bought, wrapped and placed under the giant pine tree. The presents seemed to be so high it almost looked as if the mall had been placed under the tree, which would make Starfire a very happy girl. Raven sipped her tea, glad that the three in the morning mall excursion had been secret, and was now just waiting for Robin to come back from their room. The door opened and he walked in.

"Hello Rae."

"Hey Robin."

He started his coffee and then sat down, the paper in his hand. She sighed and said,

"Robin, I never told you this, but for years now I've known everything about you."

"So do the other Titans."

"No about…your past life."

He stopped reading and looked at her.

"What?"

"I know everything about your past. From the glimpse in your mind when I tried to stop Slade from haunting you…I saw everything I needed."

"Raven," he said calmly but angrily. "You…haven't told…anyone have you?"

"No," she said. "Your past is your past. You'll share it when you're ready to."

"So what exactly do you know?"

"Your real name, well everyone knows that since I took your last name when we got married, I know Batman's real identity, I know who…"

"Who what?"

"Ummm…please don't make me say it."

"Killed my parents?"

"Yes."

"Raven, it's ok. I've gotten over it. It may hurt at times but I know not to dwell on it. To dwell on the things in the past that you can't change is a waste of time, and my parents would be so disappointed with me if I did that. I know they can see me, and their grandkids."

"I also…know how they died."

He looked at her, and wrapped his arms around her again. He sighed and said,

"It's ok Raven. Like I said I don't care. You know and you should know…I got married to you. I shouldn't keep secrets from you. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Robin, some secrets are meant to stay secret. Even from the ones you love. Some secrets are to dark to tell."

"Yes, I agree, but you are my wife, and have had a past just as dark, actually even darker than my own. I know all about your past, I should have been more open about mine with you."

She smiled and the heard the crying. Both of them groaned and walked off to get their kids. Both had grown quite a lot since they had been born, now at about eight months old. Raven walked in to see them standing, well holding onto the ledge of the crib and holding themselves up. She smiled and looked at Robin who smirked.

"Looks like they're growing faster than we think," said Robin.

She picked up Serena and Robin picked up Falcon, who squealed happily.

"Daddy!"

Raven's head snapped over to Falcon. Robin's eyes were as large as dinner plates when he heard that.

"Did he…?"

"I…think he did."

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he kept saying happily. "Mommy?"

Raven looked at Falcon. He was looking at Raven and he started repeating himself over and over again.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy."

Raven was smiling a lot and Robin looked very proud.

"Well now aren't you getting smarter," smirked Robin.

"Goo?"

They laughed and walked out of the room. The other Titans had already started getting breakfast ready. Cyborg looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, guys listen to this."

They all looked up at Robin who then looked at Falcon.

"Ok Falcon who am I?"

"Daddy!"

The Titans gasped and then started cheering.

"Booya the kid is starting to talk. Soon we'll have another gamer to play with."

"He is adorable," said Starfire. "He can say the word Daddy."

"That's not all," said Raven. "Falcon who am I?"

"…m…Mommy!"

They smiled again and started crowding around Falcon. Serena started getting upset, clearly not liking that Falcon was getting more attention than her.

"Goo…Boo."

Robin looked at Serena and picked her up again.

"Hey there," he said. "Can you say Mommy or Daddy?"

"Boo…Booya."

Cyborg and Beats Boy looked at Serena…

"BOOYA," shouted Cyborg. "Ha the first word out of your daughters mouth is from me."

"Hehehe," giggled Serena.

Robin put her down beside her brother and watched them start poking each other, giggling like mad after being poked. He walked over to the kitchen and started helping Cyborg make the breakfast. Raven watched them play and smiled. Finally she achieved what everyone on Azerath had told her she wouldn't…She had a family.

* * *

_Ok so it was a little rushed and probably very boring but the next chapter will be better. Unfortunate news though…the next chapter will be the last. Everything has to end eventually. I thank everyone for being so positive and reviewing my story. I promise to make a sequel…actually I will make a sequel. _


	9. Christmas

_Ok so unfortunately this is the last chapter to this story. I am very happy to say that all the reviews I've had for this story is defiantly great. I will, I repeat I will write a sequel to this story._

To Tecna and Joe-ashaman: you must be wondering where the sequel to Old enemy New Apprentice is…I will be writing it soon. I have had no ideas for it after I posted that part of the first chapter. I will be starting it right after I finish this story.

To the reviewers…

Joe-ashaman: lol I think Raven would have gone permanently evil if she let her self out on Brain…Anger would have had a field day. Thanks for the review.

K.C. Raven: Well here is an update…not a very big one but it defiantly is emotional. Thanks again for the review.

Zarola: well I'm glad you like it…thanks for the review.

Deth Haunts: ummmmm ok here is an update. Wow now I actually laughed and had a nervous attack at that…so anywho…lol it was funny to say the least. Thanks for the review.

Tecna: lol thanks for the review. I thought it would be funny for one of them to learn to say Booya before saying anything else. Thanks for the review here's your update.

Queen Rae: lol don't worry the sequel will be out no later than the end of this month. I will write it as fast as I can…got a lot of sequels I'm going to be working on. Here is an update and thanks for the review.

Black-Midnight-Rose: do you have any idea how much I love getting reviews from you. There so funny and so positive I can't stop myself from continuing just so I can read another review from you. Thanks for the review here is an update for you.

* * *

Raven sat in the living room watching a Christmas movie with Robin, her kids and the other Titans. She smiled, as her kid's eyes seemed glued to the TV watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Robin looked over at them and saw them yawn. 

"I think they're getting tired."

Raven looked at them and saw them yawing to. She smiled and picked up Falcon. Robin picked up Serena and started heading to their room.

"Time for bed you two," said Robin.

Serena didn't object, she was almost asleep in his arms by the time they got to the room. He placed Serena down in her crib and Raven put Falcon in his crib. They placed the blankets over them and then walked out. Robin turned off the lights and closed the door. He sighed and walked back to the living room. Raven sat down again, and finished the movie, while Robin went to the kitchen and got some coffee and some tea. He came back ten minutes later with two mugs, one for Raven and one for himself. The other Titans had already retreated to their rooms for the night. Raven turned off the TV and took her mug. She smiled at Robin and said,

"Thanks."

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. They didn't speak for ten minutes, allowing silence to be their comforter. Finally robin broke the silence and said,

"It's Christmas."

She looked at the clock and saw it said 12:01 am. She smiled and said,

"So it is."

She got up and went to the kitchen finishing her tea. She put it in the dishwasher and then waited for Robin to do the same. He smiled at her and she took his hand. She led him back to their room and closed the door behind her slowly and silently. She turned to him and saw he was looking at her oddly.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, her cloak falling off of her.

He looked at her, still not understanding what she was doing.

"Let me give you my Christmas gift early," she said as she pushed him onto the bed and turned the lights off.

* * *

Robin woke up, feeling very good about himself. Last night had been very, very good. If sex was his early Christmas gift he couldn't wait to see what Raven had gotten him for Christmas. He got up and went to the washroom; he needed a shower. No one else would be up for another hours or so. He stated the water and got in, not needing to undress considering he wasn't wearing anything to begin with. He let the warm water flow down his body, feeling his body loosen up. He cleaned his hair and then went to grab the soap for his body when he felt someone else beside him. He looked to find Raven, holding the soap, standing beside him. He smirked at her and said, 

"I need that you know."

She smiled and handed it to him. He put it down pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

Ok so twice in one day was defiantly the best Christmas gift Raven could probably ever give him. He had a pair of baggy blue jeans on and a black hoody. He didn't know whether or not to wear the mask. Now that he was married with kids, he didn't know if he should hide his eyes anymore. His kids deserved to see his eyes. Raven walked in, her jeans hugging her curves nicely and her black decorative shirt made her look gorgeous. 

"Should I?" he asked.

"It's up to you," she answered. "But me personally, I think it is time to stop hiding and come out of your shell. Emerge into the man you know you can become."

He nodded and put the mask down. She took his hand and together they walked to their kid's room. They found Serena and Falcon playing with their feet, giggling madly. Falcon noticed them come in and squealed in delight.

"Daddy, Mommy!"

Robin smiled and picked him up, Serena giggled as Raven picked her up.

"Mommy!" she said.

"Hello sweety," she said, giving Serena a kiss in the cheek.

They walked out of the room and headed for the Living Room. Everyone else was up already, they could hear the chatter coming from the living room. Robin stopped at the door and sighed.

"You'll be ok," said Raven. "No hiding."

"No hiding," he said.

He pushed the button and opened the door.

* * *

Cyborg was sitting on the couch, talking with Starfire. Beast Boy was getting the coffee, hot chocolate and tea ready. Cyborg heard the door open and said, 

"Finally the birds arrive."

He looked over to them and went back to Star, suddenly snapping his head back.

"Robin? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

Beast Boy walked in and put the drinks down then saw Robin and his eyes.

"Dude is that you?"

Starfire looked up and almost fainted. Robin's stormy blue eyes seemed to grab a lot of attention, which he definitely didn't want.

"Yes it's me Robin," he said again. "You can stop gawking at my eyes anytime soon."

"You always wear that mask," said Cyborg. "We never knew what colour your eyes were."

"Yes Friend," said Starfire. "They are so beautiful. Like stormy waters."

Robin blushed a bit at the compliment but quickly sat down, placing Falcon in front of him. Raven sat down next to him and placed Serena down in front of her.

"So let's start this," said Robin, grabbing the first gift.

* * *

Cyborg was happy to say the least. Robin had gone all out on everyone in the Tower. He'd bought Cyborg a new car so he could remodel it into a new T-Car, he'd bought Starfire tons of clothing and very expensive perfume, knowing she was a fan of the mall, for Beast Boy he'd bought the new Gamestation Extreme and four games to go along with it. For Raven he'd bought some very expensive books and he'd bought her a diamond necklace. For Serena he'd bought all the toys and dolls he could think of and for Falcon he'd bought all the toys and toy cars he could find. Raven had gone all out to, which confused Robin…where had she gotten the money for it all? She'd bought Cyborg some upgrades and some parts for the T-Car that were definitely not cheap, she'd bought Starfire a very advanced translator so she could better understand what people were saying and what they meant, she'd bought Beast boy some new games for the Gamestation Extreme, thanking god she was with Robin when he bought the Gamestation, and for Robin she'd bought weights, training equipment, books on different forms of martial arts, and she'd bought a new training room for him, well she'd bought the stuff to paint, retile and fix up the old one. She'd shown it to him after they had opened their gifts. Her and Robin had bought their kids gifts together. When everyone was finished she got up and said, 

"Everyone follow me. I have one more gift for everyone."

They looked at her, how had she paid for all of this? They followed her to a room no one had seen before.

"What's this?" asked Beast Boy. "I've never seen this room before."

"I know," said Raven. "I've been hiding it with my powers for three months."

She opened the door and walked in, closely followed by the other Titans. They gasped at the sighed that was in front of them. It was an indoor swimming pool, complete with a private spa, a hot tub, a very large Jacuzzi, a small pool for Serena and Falcon, and their own sauna. Raven smiled and looked at their faces.

"So what do you think?"

"Rae…Raven…wow/" said Cyborg. "This is…amazing."

"I have never felt so overjoyed at the sight of water in all my life," said Starfire, clearly amazed at it.

Beast Boy just stood their mouth a gap staring at it all. Robin was smirking and looking at Raven in amazement. His two kids seemed to like it to because they were squirming trying to get to the small pool.

"This is amazing Raven," said Robin. "Wow our own pool."

The other Titans ran out to change, wanting to use it right away. Robin looked at Raven and said,

"How did you manage to pay for all of this?"

She smiled at him and said,

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

He looked at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm not the second best detective in the world for nothing Raven, I'll find out how you did it one way or another."

"You can try Boy Wonder," she said smirking. "But you'll never find out."

He smirked at her, she was challenging him and he knew it. He sighed and said,

"Sure Raven, you beat me I won't figure it out…of course if it has anything to do with the currency difference between your Azerathean money and ours then I already know."

Her smiled turned to a frown and she grumbled,

"Damn you."

He laughed at her and kissed her quickly. He walked towards the door and said,

"It's ok. I told you I'm not the second best detective for nothing."

He walked out, going to change and get his kids changed, leaving Raven to her thoughts. She smiled at her gift to the Titans and walked out of the room. She didn't see the figure of a woman emerge from the water and glow pearly white. She didn't see the smile on the woman's face, nor did she hear the woman's words.

"I'm so proud of you Raven. You've grown so much, started your own family. You don't know how happy I am to be watching down over you and your family."

She found a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note. She finished and faded into the air just as Robin, Raven and the others came in. Robin noticed the note and picked it up. He handed it to Raven, since it was addressed to her. She opened it and read it, her face going from happy to sad and she started to cry.

_Dear Raven:_

_I know we haven't seen each other in years. It's been to long for me, but just know this, I love you so much and miss every minute I can't spend with you. Know that during your wedding day to Robin I was there watching from up above, during the birth of your two beautiful children I was there, keeping watch just above Robin's head. During Robin's painful recovery I watched over him, I wouldn't let him die on you. During the Brotherhood of Evils time, when they froze you and your kids, you felt anger come from Robin…that was me. My anger towards them doing that to you and his became one. I want you to know, I am always going to be here for you…even if you can't see me or hear me, even if you cannot feel me I am always watching over you and your family. I love you dearly my beloved daughter and every minute you are happy I am happy. _

_I leave you with this last request, please keep watch over your children, and don't let them know about their grandfather you know who I'm talking about. Don't let them use his demon powers, rather train them to fight like my handsome son in law. Keep him close and don't let him become obsessed again. No matter what happens to you or your family, know that I am always here to listen to you, and one way or another you'll get a response from me. Let Robin know this to, he can always ask me anything I will be there to listen. Tell him that both his parents are here and they are so proud of him. Tell him that they send their best wishes, and tell him that they love him. They also wish for him to know that whenever he was in doubt and whenever he was upset at night, they were right beside him. They also tell you how much they love you to, their beautiful daughter in law. They send you their best wishes and tell you to take care of him._

_I must go now, but Raven remember this, no matter where life takes you and your family, you will always have me, and Robin's parents to talk to. We all love you Raven and Robin. Oh and Merry Christmas._

_To my beloved daughter and son in law Raven and Robin_

_From Arella Roth _

_Dear Robin;_

_Well it's good to be able to communicate with you again. We miss you so much, and are so proud of what you've done and accomplished in your life. Your two bundles of beautiful joy are amongst the most precious things we have ever seen. We are truly happy to be known as their grandparents._

_We know how much pain you've been through since our…departure from your life, but just know that we have always been with you…through everything. When Slade attacked you like that we thought the worst and couldn't bear to watch…Arella however was with you for the entire time and kept you hanging on. We are very proud of you and are very happy for you. Raven is something special…don't let her go._

_We love you very much…both of you. We love Falcon and Serena as well. Please take good care of each other. We love you. _

_Merry Christmas _

_To our handsome son and beautiful daughter in law Robin and Raven_

_From Jonathon and Mary Greyson_

Robin looked at the tears pouring out of Raven's eyes and quickly placed his kids down and hugged Raven. He picked up the letter and read it, feeling his own tears start to form. Her mother had written this note and his parents had signed it. He put it down and held Raven close.

"Raven, it'll be ok."

"Robin I never got to say goodbye to her. I never even knew… them yet they love me?"

"Yes Raven, I'm sure they do," he said. "They said in the note they did, then they do."

She got up and whipped the tears out of her face. She picked up Serena and smiled.

"I guess my wish came true."

"What wish?"

"That everyone be here for Christmas. Our parents even showed up."

He smiled and kissed her. They then started playing with their kid's in the small pool, as outside three figures smiled at each other and faded with snow.

* * *

_There you go the end of True Love. The sequel will be out by next month latest. It will be called Everlasting Love. So R&R and I'll be writing soon.._


End file.
